The Sleeping Fire
by CrazyLazyAlien
Summary: (Klaroline Fanfiction) Klaus Mikaelson was living up to his name and introducing all kinds of changes, and editor Caroline Forbes wasn't sure she was happy about them. She felt happier about Klaus himself, who was undeniably attractive. But then she wasn't the only one to feel that way about him, was she ...?
1. Chapter 1

CAROLINE FORBES paused in adjusting the curtain behind her desk to screen the January sun, and for a few moments admired the view. The building where she worked was a quite modern multi-storey one, and past the shops and offices of Manhattan's heart the New York harbor sparkled in the morning sunlight, with Sandy Hook rising gracefully from its waters in the distance.

Hayley, the secretary Caroline shared with Jenna Sommers, The Women's editor, poked her curly head around the door, and Caroline turned.

"He's here!" Hayley hissed dramatically. "The New Mikaelson! He's just gone into Jenna's office."

Hiding slight alarm, Caroline said, "Well, he can't eat us, can he?"

"Can't he, though?" Hayley asked cryptically. Glancing behind her as though forestall being pounced on, she said, "They say he's a terror." Muttering that she had better look busy, she shut the door.

Wryly, Caroline reflected that "They" had been saying so ever since the news broke that Petrova & Company, publishers of several magazines, had been taken over by Mikaelson Associates. Rumour said the firm had British connections. The new managing editor, a son of the original Mikaelson, was suppose to have spent several years in England and picked up some high-powered business methods there.

There did seem to be some basis for Hayley apprehension about the new boss, Caroline supposed. No one at The Women had as yet met the man, and Caroline strove to keep an open mind. But such was the reputation that had preceded him that it became increasingly difficult not to have preconceived ideas. Klaus Mikaelson left his mark, and those on whom he left it so often described him in adjectives ranging from _dynamic_ to _ruthless_ – that the entire staff was in a state of nervous tension waiting for his first descent upon them. After news had filtered through from some of the other magazines' staffs of probing questions, drastic re-shuffles of staff and one or two early retirements, it was inevitable that some not-very-original wit would coin the nickname of "New Mikaelson" for Klaus Mikaelson. 'Home Depot' and 'Travel News' had been thoroughly shaken up, by all accounts, and 'Living Up', the grapevine said, was likely to 'get the chop'. Now, apparently, it was 'The Women's turn for a visitation.

Caroline, although noted for her calm efficiency, was not entirely immune to the air of apprehension that hung over the offices, and although she tried to be open-minded about the changes that had taken place in the firm, she had a distinct feeling that life was going to be less pleasant with Klaus Mikaelson in charge.

Determined not to allow the knowledge of his presence in the room next door to change her normal routine, she took up the small copper watering-can which stood on the filing cabinet in the corner of her office and carefully watered the kumara plant which trailed its heart-shaped leaves along the wall from its pottery container. To her annoyance, she jumped almost guiltily when the intercom on her desk buzzed as she was engaged in this task, and a small trickle of water landed on the carpet.

"Yes?" she said rather more crisply than usual, as she placed the can on her desk.

"Mr Mikaelson is with me, Caroline," said the Editor's voice. "Could you come in and help me to—to explain how we work?"

_Help you to deal with the ogre, you mean_, Caroline thought humorously, detecting a slight note of appeal behind the words. Jenna Sommers had steered The Women from undeniably shaky beginnings to the position of the most successful of Petrova & Company's publications, holding second place among the national magazines aimed primarily at women. Caroline was convinced she had nothing to fear from the New Mikaelson, but as Jenna's assistant editor for the last year, she had learned with surprise that the older woman was unexpectedly lacking in self-confidence, although she usually hid it well.

Quickly she checked her appearance in the full-length mirror built into the inside of the narrow closet in one way. Blonde curly hair was neat and glossy, framing an oval face, lightly made up to gloss a faint summer tan. Eye make-up discreetly highlighted deep blue eyes feckled with gold and grey in close-up, and accentuated naturally dark lashes and nicely shaped brows. Her lipstick looked fresh and clearly outlined a mouth that was attractive enough. Her white shirt-style blouse and simple dark grey skirt looked neat and businesslike, like her medium-heeled light tan shoes.

Satisfied that she looked like an efficient assistant editor, she tapped on the door to Jenna Sommers's office and went in.

Her first thought was that he had been bullying Jenna, for the editor's eyes were anxious, and her cheeks faintly flushed. Her next thought, as she turned a rather hostile gaze on him, was that he didn't look like an ogre. His face was calm and quite good-looking.

Then, as Jenna introduced them and he stood to shake her hand, she saw that he was taller than she thought, probably a head taller than her. It wasn't apparently until one stood close to him, perhaps because he had a relaxed, though not stooped, stance. Broad shoulders set off a well-proportioned masculine frame. A good tan enhanced his undoubted attraction.

His hand was firm and warm, and as she looked up to give him a cool smile of greeting, she had an inkling of what "they" meant when they spoke in slightly awed tones about this man. There was nothing startling about his features, although she noticed fleetingly that his mouth looked well-defined and firm, red lips, but his eyes met hers with an impact that startled her. They were green and very probing, and when she stepped back as he released her hand, they made an impersonal but very thorough assessment of her from head to toe and back again. His mouth moved a little at the corner as his eyes returned to her slightly defiant stare, and he gave a little nod of seeming approval, which instantly antagonized her, and told her mildly to sit down.

The antagonism grew over the next hour. He was nothing if not thorough. He took them over every aspect of the magazine production—policies, methods, deadlines, layouts, artwork, readership, advertising. There seemed to be nothing he did not want to know, although the financial aspect was apparently already at his fingertips, judging from some of the questions he asked.

He made very little comment, and if anything his face gave away less of what he was thinking as the morning progressed than it had at the beginning. But Caroline was not stupid, and the trend of the questions showed the way his mind was working.

How much had the circulation increased in the past year or two? His dark-blonde head nodded impassively as he digested the answer, and Caroline had an intuitive feeling he had know. Only one women's magazine outsold The Women, after all…Defending her chief, Caroline reminded her that.

Yes, he said smoothly, and mentioned by how much. He certainly did his homework, Lee admitted silently.

And the final, deadly question. How long had Miss Sommers been editing The Women?

Caroline, who had braved a few razor-sharped glances from his cold green eyes to divert his attention from Jenna's flushed and flustered face and reply to some of these questions for her, could not answer this. She longed to hear her chief say something cutting like, _since you were in short pants, young man!_ For he would be in his middle or late twenties, and she was forty, as Caroline happened to know.

But in answer to his soft-voiced question—and Caroline acknowledge that there was nothing hectoring in his manner, in fact his voice seemed to grow more gentle as his queries became more lethal—Jenna said unhappily, "Fifteen years."

"That's an impressive record," Klaus Mikaelson said quietly. And he smiled. The smile was quite startlingly attractive, making deep dimples and showing very nice teeth. It even seemed to warm his eyes. But although Jenna smiled back in a slightly bemused way, Caroline sat stiffly way, and she didn't like him, and she was very sire that the smile was as the smile on the face of a tiger.

Hayley brought in cups of tea, and Caroline noted the slight, amused quirk at the corner of his mouth as the visitor—except, she reminded herself, that he wasn't a visitor, he was their new boss—was handed one of the dainty china cups and invited to help himself to milk and sugar from a matching jug and sugar basin. She was sure he was seeing them as a symbol of the out-of-date magazine they were producing.

Forgetting the tentative attempts she had made herself to bring a more modern approach to parts of The Women, she was possessed of a lively indignation that led her to stir her sugar into her tea with more vigour than was warranted, so that it slopped into the saucer. She glanced up to find Klaus watching her with apparent interest, and was further annoyed because he had noted her small clumsiness. He, she noticed, didn't take sugar at all. He wouldn't! she concluded with unnecessary venom. Sweetening would be the last thing he wanted.

Later they showed him round and introduced him to everyone, and then Jenna remembered an appointment, explaining in what Caroline considered to be quite unnecessary detail that it was a business appointment, and exactly why she couldn't cancel it.

Klaus was perfectly polite about it, almost soothing in fact, and Jenna went off, leaving him, with an apologetic glance, in Caroline's office.

Not having the faintest clue what to do with him, Caroline said briskly, "Won't you sit down, please, ?"

She saw him glance at the copper watering-can that still rested on her desk, and she moved it back to the filing cabinet as he looked around the rest of the room, his gaze coming back to her as she sat down behind the desk.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, immediately. "I would like to know what your ideas are on improving the magazine."

"Mine?"

"That's right." He seemed quite at ease in the chair opposite hers, his hands resting lightly in its upholstered arms.

Realizing she was avoiding his eyes, she raised hers to his face and said, "I don't see why you want my ideas."

He said softly, "I don't need a reason"—and she supposed that was a reminder that he was the man in charge now—"but if you want one, you're young and presumably you didn't get to be assistant editor by being dimwitted; you looked reasonably with-it and from the little I've seen this morning I'd say that far from being dim, you're highly intelligent and full of light. So I'm very sure that you must have some ideas of your own."

"When I do, I'll pass my suggestions on to Miss Sommers," she said stiffly.

"Who doesn't take them."

"I didn't say that," she said coldly.

"You didn't have to. It's perfectly obvious that no really innovative changes have been made in the magazines for the last ten years of more."

"If you have a successful formula," she said, "why change it? You do know that The Women is the firm's top seller?"

He said, with the first sign of impatience she had seen, "Yes. Also the country's second best seller in the field. Second-best might be good enough for Petrova—Mikaelson like to be first."

_I'll bet they do_, she thought. _And you're going to make sure that they are_. She took another look at his impassive face and revised her fist opinion of it. He might not be wonderfully handsome, but his mouth and chin had a definite cast of power, and no one could ignore those compelling eyes. At the moment, surprisingly, they held a gleam of humour that was echoed in the small tug at the corner of his mouth.

"So—" he said, apparently reading the expression on her face. "You don't like me, Miss Forbes. Too bad. But if you want to keep your job you'll just have to grin it and bear it, won't you?"

"I don't think I've given you any reason to think that—"she began, shaken by his brutal frankness, but determined not to show it.

"My dear sweetheart," he said with something approaching boredom, "it sticks out a mile. Your lovely face, in case you didn't know, is very expensive."

_Her lovely face?_ Caroline wondered if that was an unthinking cliché, because certainly nothing had led her to think that he admired her.

"Oh yes, I had noticed," he said softly, the gleam in his eyes intensifying. "Beauty, intelligence, and loyalty for starters," he mused, openly enjoying her astonishment now. "I wonder what else lies under that nun-like outfit." His eyes passed faintly disparagement over her clothes.

"Scepticism!" she snapped, because in spite of herself he was disturbing her, and she strongly suspected his motives.

He glanced at the handsome wrist-watch he wore and suddenly stood up. "Supposingly I take you out to lunch and find out," he said, coming to her side of the desk and pulling out her chair so that she had no choice but to stand too. She couldn't tell whether it was by accident or design, but when she rose the chair was behind her at an angle that made it impossible to pass by it. Klaus was standing between the desk and the wall on the other side, fingering a leaf of her kumara plant. She took a tentative step that brought her close to him, expecting him to move back out of her way, but he didn't. He turned his head instead and said, "Is this the reason for the watering-can?"

"Yes," she said, not moving back because that would have looked silly. He wasn't touching her and there was no reason for her breath to be catching in her chest, but it was, and she was very much aware of the masculinity of the hand that finally stopped fingering the leaf and dropped to her waist to guide her before him as they went round the desk.

"Is this a business lunch?" she asked bluntly, moving away from his light touch and turning to face him.

She received the full force of his smile, which was really unfairly devastating, considering she didn't even like the man.

"What else?" he said smoothly. "Don't you have me down as a hard-headed businessman whose every move is calculated to increase my wealth and power?"

"Just as long as I know," she said, taking her bag from the closet and hanging it over her shoulder.

He gave a low laugh as he opened the door for her.

They ate salad and seafood in a good restaurant close to the office, and he ordered wine which Caroline drank sparingly. When she put her hand over her glass he said softly, "Are you afraid I'm plying you with wine to pry confidences from you?"

She shook her head, smiling a little, because he was being a good company and the food and wine must have mellowed her a little towards him. "It makes me sleep, and I have to work this afternoon."

"Conscientious," he murmered, with such patent approbation that she had to laugh.

He leaned back in his chair and watched her, his own glass in one hand. Perhaps it was the wine, but his eyes were far from cold now, and she felt warmth flood through her at the look in them. "Of course, I could give you the afternoon off," he said.

Coupled with the look in his eyes, she wasn't at all sure what they meant, and was immediately wary.

"And give you the excuse to sack me?" she said lightly. "No, thanks, Mr Mikaelson."

"I wouldn't sack you," he said. "I brought you out for lunch because I want you to keep on working for the firm, and I hoped it would help you overcome your dislike of me."

_By overwhelming me with your fatal charm?_ she wondered. Aloud, she said, smiling, "I can't be bribed with food and wine, Mr Mikaelson."

"Incorruptible, too," he commented, his eyes faintly mocking. "Or does the qualification mean you can be bribed with suitable inducements?"

"I don't really know," she said. "No one has ever tried."

"Well, that's honest, anyway." He look became slightly speculative. "You tempt me to try," he added.

"I didn't intend to," she assured him, sure that to tempt this man in any way could be a dangerous game, although the tiger claws were well sheathed at the moment. She would prefer them to stay hidden.

Back at the office, Hayley looked up with slight surprise as they entered together. She had already left for her own lunch before they went out.

Although he was right behind her, Caroline didn't wait for Klaus to open the door of her own office, and as she went through the doorway rather quickly, she was halted with a jerk when the strap of her shoulder bag caught on the handle. Her companion cannoned into her, his hard body almost knocking the breath from hers. Then his arm was about her waist to steady her, and his other hand freed the bag and slid the strap from her shoulder as he took her with him into the room and shut the door. It all seemed to happen in the space of a second and she had no chance to move out of his hold before her bag thudded softly to the floor and his other arm encircled her and turned her fully to him.

Then his mouth was on hers, firm and warm and undeniably sensual. He held her very closely, and the thin shirt under her hands did little to mute the warmth of his body against hers. She found that she wanted desperately to respond to the insistent lip moving against her mouth, and to stop herself, she pushed against him with her hands.

Briefly his hold tightened, then he let her go, quite without haste. He was smiling a little quizzically as she stepped back from his embrace, and there was an underlying satisfaction in his eyes that annoyed her intensely.

Automatically she picked up her bag and as he watched she dumped it on top of her desk and took out a tissue and wiped her mouth, trying to think of something cutting to say. She was twenty four and couldn't claim never to have been kissed, but she was a great believer in kisses being part of a real relationship rather than a simple flaring of physical attraction between people who had only just met. Besides, she had a distinct feeling that this had been somewhat of an experiment on his part, though she was not at all sure what he had hoped to prove.

"Do I take it this is another of the things I have to 'put up with' if I want to keep my job?" Baiting the tiger was foolish, but her pride demanded it.

The spark of anger in his eyes was hidden so quickly she might have imagined it. But the quality of the smile he gave her was definitely nasty. "Not at all," he said smoothly. "You could call it an attempt to find other inducements. But obviously I don't turn you on."

"No," she lied cooly.

"You wouldn't believe, I suppose, that I simply gave in to a natural impulse on finding a very attractive young woman in my arms."

She didn't believe for a minute that he was a man who gave in to impulse without a second thought, and she let him see her disbelief in her face. "I shall take care that you don't 'find me in your arms' again," she said tartly. "Thank you for the lunch."

He laughed softly. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you working for me."

"I'm thinking of resigning," she said.

"Rubbish! You love your job—that much I discovered over lunch."

He had, too, she realized. He was, in fact, exasperatingly clever.

When he left to go in search of Miss Sommers, she was profoundly relieved, but as the tension ebbed from her it left her feeling decidedly flat. It might not be easy working under the New Mikaelson, but it promised to be remarkably stimulating, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY! You guys are amazing! **** Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe people actually read my story. There's like millions of klaroline fanfiction out there. Thank you again for reading! Just so you know, this story is inspired by authors in Mills and Boons. I have read a bunch of them. These books actually belongs to my aunt, it's about 30 years old. Last year during semester break, I read her entire collection! Hence, I will be extracting a few sappy romance ideas from what I have remembered and patched them into a story. Then I will have many turns of events. I hope it turns out well!**

For a while it seemed that nothing drastic was going to happen, after all. The office continued as usual, except that Klaus Mikaelson was often there, watching without comment, making everyone work even harder than usual simply by the fact of being around. They became quite used to his presence, but Caroline, for one, kept wondering when and where the axe was going to fall.

When it did, she wasn't really surprised.

Jenna called her into the other room to break the news.

"I'm not being forced to resign," she insisted, in the face of Caroline indignation. "But I don't feel that I'm up to making the drastic change that Mr Mikaelson wants. He's been very nice about it, and financially extremely generous. I'll be able to have a real holiday, and then perhaps look for a rather less demanding job. Maybe something part-time so I can spend more time with my family."

Caroline could hardly argue, but she burned inwardly with anger. It might have been done with subtlety and with financial 'generosity', which she scornfully thought of a conscience money.

Caroline was so upset that it didn't even occur to her that she was next in line for the editor's job until Klaus came into her office that afternoon.

He didn't take the chair on the other side of her desk but leaned on the edge of the desk instead, saying, "I believe Miss Sommers has told you she's resigning."

"Yes," she said shortly.

"You don't seem very pleased."

"Should I be?" she flashed. Then, trying to control her temper, she added, "She's a very good editor, and a friend. I like working with her."

"She _was_ a very good editor," he corrected. "Right now, she past it."

"Forty isn't exactly ancient, these days!"

"It is if one hasn't changed one's ideas in fifteen years!"

"You might have given her a chance to try!"

"I did," he said patiently. "She didn't want to try. We had a perfectly amicable discussion and she's quite happy with the outcome, I assure you. So should you be. You're next in line, obviously."

"For the chopping board?" she asked, deliberately misunderstanding him.

"For the job of editor."

She was silent for a moment. Then she asked, "Are you offering it to me?"

"Yes. It will mean an increase in salary for you, as well as much more responsibility—well, you know what the job entails."

"How much of increase?" she asked him, and felt her cheeks warm a little when he flashed her an amused glance. Did he think he had found the 'suitable inducement' with which she could be bribed—good old fashioned money?

When he told her it was such a generous 'inducement' that she was slightly stunned and reacted with unnatural calm, not really taking it in.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I'd like to think it over."

"Two days," he said. "That's all I can give you."

She had a date that night, with one of the journalists working on Travel News. She had a lot in common with Matt Donovan and had been out with him several times before, but tonight she was abstracted, her mind busily turning over the problem of the offer of promotion, and over coffee in her small modern flat, he asked her what was bothering her.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry," she said. "I haven't been very good company tonight, have I?"

"You're always good company," he said. "But there's obviously something on your mind. Are you worried of Daniel?"

She froze in silence, his words bringing her back to the reality of the situation. The money was undoubtedly a temptation, and it was not only for her that she wanted it; she had another stomach to feed. She shook her head, "No, he's fine with Bonnie and besides, he's just a floor below."

"Then what is it? Like to tell me?"

"I've been offered the job of editor of The Women."

Matt looked impressed, then thoughtful. "So—the Mikaelson is going to sweep Jenna Sommers under the carpet, is he?"

"She's resigned. Willingly, she says."

"Huh!"

Caroline smiled a little. "Yes," she said. "That's what I thought."

"Anyway, that's her problem, isn't it?" Not yours. Aren't you going to jump at the chance?"

"I don't know. I just don't get like getting it this way. Sort of over poor Jenna's dead body. It makes me feel so—I suppose opportunist is the word."

"Well, there's no denying it's an opportunity. But not of your own making. And I don't suppose Jenna will object, will she? Not that she's in any position to do so, mind you…"

"Oh no, I'm sure she won't blame me."

"And if you don't take the job, someone else will."

"Yes, I think it's pretty clear that Jenna is definitely out of the job, whatever I say."

"Well then, where's the problem?"

No problem, really, she supposed, except that she wished she hadn't seen that gleam of laughter in Klaus Mikaelson's eyes when she had asked him to name the salary. She just wished she did not have a sneaking feeling that Klaus would think he had bought her.

"I can do with the money," she said ruefully.

"Who can't? It makes the world go round, these days. Besides, Daniel could probably have gummy bears every day."

Caroline laughed, "I thought it was love that did that."

"Not in the Mikaelson's circles, honey. Although he's not short of either, by all accounts."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you know? Not content with taking over old Petrova's business, apparently he's taking over his daughter as well. You know—Katherine, the gay divorcee. The Mikaelson swept her right off her feet, I believe."

"Oh, do stop talking clichés!" Caroline said rather snappily. Matt looked surprised and she said, "Sorry! Please go on."

"Well, that's about it, really. Katherine and the Mikaelson have been seeing quite a bit of each other, according to some who seem to know. Maybe he'll be her next husband."

"She's only had one!" Caroline protested mildly. "You make it sound as though she changes them every week!"

"Well, the first one didn't last long, did he? About a year, wasn't it? And then he did a flit back to Italy, where he came from."

Caroline, who didn't really like discussing other people's affairs in this vein, considering her 3 years boyfriend fled the second she found out she was pregnant, shrugged. But she discovered that there was something she very much wanted to know, and Matt, with his journalist's instinct for gossip, might be the one to tell her. "Will she be his second wife?" she asked casually.

"Uh-uh. Never married, dear. Maybe he thinks it's time he did."

After Matt had gone, Caroline picked Daniel from Bonnie's apartment and thanks her. Whenever Matt came over, she's sure to ask Bonnie to babysit. She didn't like to spend 'Daniel' quality time with someone else other than Bonnie. Bonnie has been her best friend and Daniel's Godmother since she shifted to Manhattan once Daniel was born. She has been there throughout Caroline's struggles to bring up Daniel and also to be committed in her job.

She tucked Daniel in for the night. Even though she was half asleep already after her exhausting day, the little boy was determined not to be cheated of his usual bedtime story.

Caroline went back to her own room and wondered. Maybe if Klaus thought it was time he got married, he would set about it in the same cool, calculating way he conducted his business affairs. If he wanted someone suitable, he could hardly do better than Katherine Petrova. She was lovely to look at and at the few brief meetings Caroline had with her, she seemed perfectly charming too. Her father was a widower and she had taken the place of a wife at company functions since she was only in her teens, so her social experience would no doubt be an asset to a man like Klaus Mikaelson. Her wedding had been quite a social occasion in itself, and Caroline had been sad for her when the marriage broke up. Katherine was certainly seen about at parties and race meetings, and dressed as beautifully as always, but although her smile was warm as ever, it seemed to lack its former sparkle. Maybe Klaus Mikaelson could bring that sparkle back.

Somehow, Caroline doubted it, she told herself. He was very much of a businessman, hard and clever and cold as granite. _Cold_? She was shaken by a sudden vivid memory of hard male warmth against her body, and firm lips moving sensually on hers.

Turning out the light over her bed as she climbed into it, she felt herself flushing in the darkness. It hadn't meant a thing to him, except a passing impulse. Ever since, he has been just as cool and distant as at their first meeting in Jenna Sommers's office. And it certainly didn't mean a thing to her, except that she felt a strange prickling of her skin whenever he was near, a thoroughgoing awareness of his presence that she hoped sincerely she never betrayed. It was purely physical reaction, she told herself, and she would get over it in time.

She didn't wait the two days that he had given her, but went to see him in his office on the next floor up the following morning. His secretary asked her to wait a few minutes, which gave her time to get ridiculously nervous, for no good reason that she could think of, and when she was allowed in she walked with her head held at a proud angle which made her look taller, because that was her usual reaction to nervousness, and her way of hiding it.

"I've decided I'll take the job," she said, as soon as she sat down.

"Good," he said after a moment. "I'm glad you didn't keep me in suspense for the whole two days. Are you busy this evening?"

"Well—" she wanted to take Daniel and Bonnie out for dinner to celebrate but thinking he wanted her to work overtime for some reason, she could make up to them over the weekends, she answered "—no."

"I'll take you out to celebrate."

His hard eyes held an expression she couldn't fanthom. _Damn, should have said yes_, she thought. "Is that an order—sir?" she said dryly.

"Yes. And you can call me Klaus. That's an order, too," he said, with a faint edge to his voice. "Senior staff do."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Hopefully it wouldn't be bad going out with him, though she preferred Daniel and Bonnie.

"Where do you live?"

She told him the address and he scribbled it on a pad on his desk.

"I'll pick you up," he said. "Do you like to dance?"

_Duh!_ She dances with Daniel all the time—in her living room. "Yes."

"Fine. Will seven-thirty do?"

"Yes." She quelled suddenly arising panic at the thought of dancing with him and tried to look ultra-calm. She might have succeeded in looking bored, for he cast her a glance that seemed faintly annoyed, but she told herself it wouldn't hurt him. But she wondered if Katherine would object to his taking her out tonight. But it would easily be explained, of course. 'Business, darling. Keeping the staff happy,' she could imagine him saying. The thought brought a sardonic little smile to her lips, and he said abruptly, "What's funny?"

"Nothing. Just a—private thought."

He looked as if he would liked to make her disclose it, but apparently even he realized that thoughts were not property of the boss.

"Come here a minute," he said, and as she rose rather reluctantly and came around his desk, he pulled a couple of magazines from his drawer and placed them on the top. "Look at these, and tell me if you think we can produced something like them."

Caroline would have preferred to take them back to her chair but he was flipping over pages and pointing out features he wanted her to take note of, so she had to stand by his chair, her hand resting on the back of it, inches from his shoulder. With an effort she concentrated on the magazines.

"Partly it would depend on the printer," she was saying, when the phone on his desk called his attention. She made to move away, but he grasped her wrist with his free hand to stop her, shaking his head slightly at her as he lifted the receiver and spoke into it. She made a small effort to pull away, but his grip remained firm and rather than make it into a small, undignified tug-of-war, she remained still.

A few minutes later he put down the phone and released her hand.

"Now," he said crisply, "what were you saying?"

It took her a moment of two to remember. "It would depend partly on the printer. They've made use of overprinting techniques and different shades of paper to make the copy look interesting."

"What about the subject matter?" he asked. "How do you think that would go down in Manhattan?"

"I don't think we should change the publication too drastically or too suddenly," she said. "We have a lot of loyal readers who want to see it change at all. But I do think our readers might be ready to break away from the kitchen type of article." She barely cooked for Daniel, if she did, it would be spaghetti.

"So you wouldn't approve of a big advertisement campaign to launch a new style The Women in a radically different format?"

Considering that, she leaned back against his desk, her hands holding its edge on each side of her. "It sounds more like your style than a gradual change."

"What would you know about my style?" he mocked gently.

"Well, you haven't exactly let the grass grow since you moved in here, have you?" she pointed out reasonably.

"Maybe I've been letting it grow more than you realize, love," he said, and suddenly stood up, raising his hand to run a finger down her cheek and then lightly across her lips. His touch electrified her, but she didn't move because to straighten up from her lounging pose against his desk would bring her very close to him, and that was the last thing she wanted—in her mind, at least. She supposed she must look quite unconcerned.

"Come on," he said, with a light touch on his arm. "I'll take you down to Miss Sommers and break the news officially. Then she can start handing over to you before she leaves."

Jenna was largely responsible for this, she realized, for she seemed only too pleased to have Caroline take over some of her work immediately. Briefly she wondered who would take her own place and hoped that she would be consulted. Then she forgot herself in the work at hand, for the next issue was due at the printer's the following day.

She stayed on after the rest of the staff had gone, a not infrequent occurrence, and it was not until the last page of the printer's dummy copy was completed that Caroline recalled her dinner date.

She just missed one bus and had to wait twenty minutes for another, wishing she had brought the car. She actually owned a second-hand Volkswagen, but what with parking problems and the energy crisis, she usually took a bus to work and used the car only at weekends. With that, she has more time with Daniel when she walked him to school.

Before she run up to her apartment, she dropped by Bonnie's apartment to give her son a kiss and some money for Bonnie and Daniel to have a nice dinner. Bonnie is a writer so she's usually worked from home and willingly babysits Daniel anytime.

At the apartment, she made a quick cup of coffee and then showered and pulled on a robe while she contemplated her wardrobe. She took out a pale grey chiffon blouse with loose, cape-style sleeves and a cross-over bodice which she seldom wore because the neckline seemed a little daring. Remembering Klaus's mocking remark about her office clothes she thought that he could hardly call her 'nun-like' in this! Even though it was grey.

Laying the blouse on her bed, she pulled out a satiny floral black skirt. Determined not to botch her make-up, she took her time over it and then brushed her hair briefly, and fixed the curls. Thankfully the style fell into place without any fussing.

She was just stepping into her skirt when the doorbell rang, and she called, 'Coming!' But he couldn't have heard her, because she was still struggling with the zip, which had caught in the material, and would need to be gently eased down again without tearing it, when the bell pealed again.

Hastily she pulled on the blouse and hold her skirt together with her hands, went to open the door. Her face was flushed from her struggles with the zip and she hadn't yet got her shoes on. Klaus looked cool and appraising.

"Come in," she said, still clutching her skirt at the side with one hand. "I'll only be a minute longer. Would you like a drink?" She indicated a bottle of wine on the table in one corner of the lounge. "Do you mind helping yourself?"

"Not at all," he said, looking at the small selection of fruit juice bottles and the wine that stands out on the table. "Can I pour you something?"

"No, thanks. I won't be long."

Caroline moved towards her bedroom door and he said, "There's no great hurry. I thought we'd take a drive first and eat when it's cooler. If that's okay with you?"

"It sounds very nice," she said.

"Do you live with someone?"

She glanced around and saw he was looking into another room but thankfully, the door to that room was only partially open, so all he could see was a bed.

"Yea, but she's not in," she lied and quickly hurried to close the door once she managed to zip.

She passed him to collect her bag and shoes from the lounge and went back to Klaus who was still standing near Daniel's bedroom door. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't be sorry," he turned. "I'm rather glad I was a little too early for you." That was polite of him, because she knew he was dead on time. She was running late. "Though I hope you didn't chase your housemate out because I was coming."

"Oh," she said. "I don't think you will—like her."

"But how do you know?" he said, and in his eyes she glimpsed something dangerous.

Striving for lightness, she gave a breathy little laugh and said, "Maybe next time—if you have the chance."

For a moment he was silent, looking at her almost broodingly. Then he said, "Perhaps another date with you?"

Was he playing with her? She wondered. The atmosphere suddenly seemed full of strange tension.

"Well," she said trying to ease it, "I know if I reject, you'll probably have my head."

"As a matter of fact," he said "it isn't your head that interests me tonight. At least, not alone."

He walked towards the door, and she had time to correct the surprise in her face and school it to a faint, sophisticated amusement instead. Before Klaus managed to reach the door, the doorbell rang.

Klaus was about to answer the door but Caroline shoved him behind her gently. She opened and saw Bonnie carrying Daniel with his knee bleeding. She straightened and looked at Daniel who, eyes was puffy because he has been crying.

Bonnie was sorry, Caroline could tell from her face. "Thank God you're still here!" but her eyes widened when she saw a man behind Caroline. "Sorry Care, he kept crying for you."

Caroline wanted to cry, Daniel must have begged and plead Bonnie to bring him to her. Daniel extends his hands and Caroline took him quickly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"What's going on?" Klaus said flatly before reaching for the door and opening it slightly bigger.

Bonnie looked at Klaus and then back to Caroline. "I'm really sorry, Care! He tripped on a rock and fell."

Caroline gave her a small nod before gesturing her to come in, completely ignoring Klaus. She still hadn't thought how to explain to him. Besides Bonnie, Matt knew. He saw Caroline in the park with Daniel one evening.

**This is a really long chapter. I don't think I'll be updating over the weekends. I couldn't sleep, ideas was flowing. So I thought to get it done quickly. I doubt I'll be able to update so frequently later on. I'll be starting my job soon.**

**I love the idea of Caroline having a son. Of course it would be better if it was Klaus like I've read in some fanfictions. You would have guess who fled when she was pregnant right? I wanted Klaus to know Caroline has a son, the earlier the better. I don't want her to be lying to him. Well, that's because I have something planned, hehe! :P Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you peeps, for reviewing and following! **** At first I said I will be following a little from the book I read, but I realized as I typed, I got drifted off the idea in the book. LOL! Now I'm just writing on how I wanted it to happen. It changes as the days go. But I'm going to keep Klaroline, that you don't have to worry. We don't get much from TVD, might as well make myself satisfied in my own fanfiction, hehe! **

* * *

Caroline gave her a small nod before gesturing her to come in, completely ignoring Klaus. She still hadn't thought how to explain to him. Besides Bonnie, Matt knew. He saw Caroline in the park with Daniel one evening.

Bonnie put her hands on Caroline's arm, "Oh no, Care. I should go pick up the pizzas. Daniel hasn't eaten. I'll be back. And—I'm really sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault," Caroline said "Kids fall all the time in the park. And yes—go get the pizzas. Be safe!"

Bonnie smiled before leaving. Caroline shut the door and came face-to-face with Klaus. There were so many expressions on his face; Caroline couldn't tell what were there.

"You—you are married?" he spat "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Caroline sighed "I'm not!" she walked towards the lounge and placed Daniel down. "Be good. I'm going to get the first-aid," she said to him before turning back to Klaus "Would you just keep him company for now?" and she left to the kitchen before Klaus could nod.

Klaus sat next to Daniel not knowing what to do. "Is Caroline your mother?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," Daniel answered looking up from his knee to Klaus "And who are you?"

Klaus smiled a little and said gently, "I'm Klaus, your mother's boss." Klaus offered his hand to shake and said, "Nice to meet you, Daniel."

Daniel took it before returning back to his knee.

"Uh—where is your father, Daniel?" Klaus asked slowly.

Daniel looked up to him but didn't say anything. "I don't have a father. Mommy is enough," he said after a moment, and added "Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Found it!" Caroline said from the kitchen before she rushed back to Daniel. She sat on the floor in front of Daniel and took a cotton swap and alcohol before looking back at Daniel, "Well, darling—this is going to hurt a little."

"It's okay, mom. I can do it!" Daniel said before hugging Caroline.

"Darling, I can't clean your wound if you're hanging on me like this," Caroline said to his shirt.

Daniel sat back up straight and quickly put both his hands on his face, covering his eyes. "Ready!" he shouted.

Klaus laughed a little, enjoying the scene taking place in front of him. "You could grip my hand," he offered.

"Okay!" Daniel said before throwing both his hands on Klaus's hand and shutting his eyes close tightly.

"Done!" Caroline said to Daniel before mouthing _thank you_ to Klaus.

"Huh?" Daniel looked at his left knee and smiled, "That was fast, mom!" before hugging Caroline again.

Caroline pushed him back up, "Ok, now let me cover the wound."

Daniel touched the square cotton gauze on his legs before climbing down the lounge and kiss Caroline on the cheek, "Thanks mom! Can I play with Ninja Robots now?" Caroline nod and he ran straight into his room.

"So—I guess our dinner is canceled?" Klaus frowned and added "But we can also eat in and you shall tell me about this" he motioned towards the air.

"Daniel is my son and I'm not married," she breathed.

"Yup, that—I've already picked up from Daniel. More?"

"I'd rather not if you don't mind," Caroline replied. "I don't really like talking about his dad in front of him. He—he was being teased for not having a father, mother who is a lesbian—not that I am but—but they see me or Bonnie with him—they get this ridiculous gossip planted in their brain. I don't want Daniel to be hurt" Caroline blinked off a tear.

"Oh, very well, love." Feeling as though Caroline is about to cry, he stood up and smiled. "You can tell me about it tomorrow—over lunch? I should let you get back to Daniel now."

Caroline stood up too and smiled.

He gave Caroline a pat on her shoulder before walking towards the door. "Oh, and—" he turned back to Caroline. "Your housemate isn't Bo—"

"Bonnie." Caroline cut.

"Right, Bonnie. But Daniel?" he grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lie. I didn't mean all these to happen." Caroline said guiltily.

"Well, make it up to me over lunch tomorrow." He smiled before turning his heels to the door. "Goodnight, sweetheart and—goodbye Daniel!" he said before shutting the door.

Caroline sighed and locked the door. _Lunch_.

* * *

Caroline arrived at work the following morning feeling on top of the world in spite what happen last night. And in spite of the fact that it was Friday, when everyone traditionally drooped and hailed on the onset of the weekend with relief.

She got through an enormous amount of work, which was as well, because she still had her own work to do as well as shouldering some of Jenna's.

"By the way," the editor said on that subject, "Klaus wants us to discuss your replacement and make recommendations to him. I wondered about Hayley. She's been showing some interest in the editorial side lately. What do you think?"

"I'd hate to lose her as a secretary, of course." Caroline smiled. "She's so good in that job. But I think if she would like to try it, we should give her a chance—if Klaus approves. She's certainly a person I can work with."

"Well, we'll recommend her, then. Shall I tell him or will you?"

"I will, if you like. I could go up and see him now, if he's free."

It was only about an hour to lunchtime, and she could have mentioned it to him then, but he had said that business topics were banned.

When his secretary waved her into his office, he was on the telephone. He looked up and smiled, and she smiled back, but a little stiffly, because she was suddenly rather shy of him.

Klaus put the phone down, and she realized with a shock that the coldness was back in his eyes when he looked at her and said, "Yes, Caroline? What can I do for you?"

"Jenna said that you wanted us to recommend someone for my job."

He seemed to relax a little, but she dared not do the same. She was determined now to be businesslike and efficient.

"Are you ready to make a recommendation?" he asked.

"Yes. We thought—Hayley."

"Your secretary?"

"Yes. She's been working closely with both of us for over a year, and we think she could do it. We haven't mentioned it to her, but I think she might be interested. And I would like to have her."

"If you want her, I'll offer her the job," he said.

He made it sound almost as though he would given her anything she wanted.

"Yes, well—it is important that we should be able to work well together," she said.

"Undoubtedly." His mouth quirked up at the corner and she relaxed a little and smiled at him again. "We'll have to find another secretary, then."

"Yes. Hayley's so good it won't be easy to replace her."

"Leave it to me. I'll get my secretary on to it in the morning."

Caroline stood up to go and he said, "I'll come down to your office and fetch you at lunchtime."

"I could meet you outside," she offered.

"Why on earth would you do that, love?"

"Well—office gossip, you know." It would be the second time. "And stop calling me love."

Klaus smirked, "Tell them it's business. I have a lot to discuss with my new editor."

They might believe it this time, but if Klaus and she made a habit of lunching together, the grapevine would run positively hot. She could hardly say that to him, though, as if one lunch date was necessarily the precursor of a series.

But as she reached the door, he said gently," Does gossip bother you?"

She remembered telling him how gossip bothered Daniel. The entire population of the school watched him like a veritable flock of hawks, always picking on him.

"I think it might," she said slowly. "I do rather prefer my private life to remain private."

"Don't worry, love," he said. "One lunch doesn't make an affair in any language. And after today, I'll be careful."

Caroline smiled, "Well, you got to work on calling my name instead of love." She closed the door and went down to her office. _Now, what to tell him later? Lies or truth?_

* * *

Klaus decided to have lunch somewhere far from their office block. He drove smoothly and patiently, showing no signs of irritation at traffic lights. He conversed easily as he drove and Caroline began to relax. He drove down a side road between rows of houses to a parking area near the bay.

"Feel like a walk?" he asked.

Caroline nodded. Even with the windows wound down and the wind ruffling her hair, it was warm in the car, and a stroll in the fresh air would be cooling.

He took her hand to help her from her seat, and didn't relinquish it as they strolled along the grass above the beach. Children were playing and there was a hotdog stand nearby, the smell of sizzling sausages wafting to them as they passed.

Caroline lifted her head and sniffed it pleasurably.

"Hungry?" Caroline enquired, amused.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "Yea, a little."

His fingers tightened fractionally on hers, and she looked away, because she didn't want him to know how that affected her.

"Almost there," he said.

They ate overlooking the harbor, at a table near huge windows. It was an English café that served fine tea. From talking about food, they progressed to publishing in general, and Klaus held her fascinated as he told her about his four years in England and the beauty of the world there.

"But they give people what they want," he added. "Something larger than life—an escape from the humdrum routine that they live everyday. You must go there one day."

Caroline smiled, "Well, I haven't exactly been anywhere. New York is my first."

"Oh, what brings you here then?"

Caroline smile dropped and she took a sip of the tea. Well, story time. She looked back at Klaus and realized his eyebrows were up, waiting for her answer.

"Uh—uh," she stammered. "Busy and fast world, good place to earn money."

His eyebrow went up again. "Really?"

Caroline sighed softly, eventually she'd have to tell him. "The population here is high. The chance for me to bump into anyone I know from home is low. Very low."

"What are you hiding from them?"

"Daniel. Well, not exactly hiding him from them. I ran away from home," she explained. "When I was pregnant, five years ago, I thought my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend—Tyler would be happy. But—he fled from my porch the second I told him. It was really fast like superhero Flash."

"That's why you ran away?" he said impatiently. "That's a stupid thing to do, love."

"I didn't run away because of that!" Caroline said coldly. "Okay, part of it was because of him. I wanted to start a new life, just me and Daniel. I ran because—because my mom disowned me. I was only 18. Been dating Tyler since I was 15-16? I had nowhere to go. My dad—God knows where he is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that," he said. "So you have not contacted anyone since then?"

"The first two years, I kept in touch with my best friend, Elena. Keeping tabs on my mom incase she forgives me but she never even plan to look for me. Tyler—he never looked for me. I tried to call him when I was registering Daniel's birth certificate, but he changed his phone number. So—Daniel doesn't have a dad." She said softly.

"Have he asked why?"

"Of course," Caroline replied. "I told him the truth. But I didn't say that Tyler didn't want him, I said he didn't want me. And I wanted Daniel. So leaving me means leaving both of us."

"So this is where you decide to start your life?"

Caroline smiled and looked around. "Yea, it isn't so bad. Daniel isn't complaining. Bonnie is a good neighbor. Matt's a good buddy. I love my job, good pay. I'm not complaining either."

"Matt? Buddy or—" Klaus rubbed his hand across his chin trying to hide the jealously.

"Oh, the journalist from Travel News," Caroline said quickly. "And I know what you're thinking. I'm not with him. He's not my boyfriend. Daniel—he's my possession. I don't really plan to share him with anyone."

"Well, we'll see." Klaus grinned.

* * *

Klaus followed Caroline back to her office but was stopped by Hayley on the way in.

"Oh Caroline," Hayley jumped up from her chair.

Both of them turned to look at Hayley who quickly adjusted her skirt and picked up a paper from the desk. "You told me to look for a new secretary—"

"Yes. We can discuss about that later. I have _business_ to discuss with Kla—Mr Mikaelson at the moment." Caroline said, trying to cover up why both of them were together.

"Oh but wait please—" Hayley said desperately but stopped when Klaus cleared his throat on purpose.

"What is it, Hayley?" Caroline asked.

"Uh—" Hayley looked at Klaus then back at Caroline. "I'm sorry but I have a friend who would like to try out for the secretary position. She just moved to New York with her husband, work purpose."

"Okay, pass me her resume and I'll look at it." Caroline said dryly before returning to the door handle.

"Actually—" Hayley half smiled. "She's here. I had lunch with her. I though you could interview her now."

"Walked in interview. We could do that now. You and me." Klaus said equably, then turned to Hayley. "Bring her in."

Both of them finally entered the room and Klaus closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed. "I should discuss this with Jenna."

"The secretary will belong to you and Hayley. The opinion has to be between you and her, not Jenna." Klaus smiled slyly. "I don't think Hayley would reject her, so let—both of us test her instead. I wouldn't want you to be soft-hearted because she's Hayley's friend."

"Whatever you say, boss." Caroline smiled before sitting down on her chair. Klaus moved behind her and leaned towards the glass window.

There was a knock on the door and Hayley entered. Behind her was a girl about her height, but slightly skinner than Hayley and has curly brown hair resting on her shoulder. "Caroline, this is Vicki." Hayley said and motioned Vicki to enter.

Vicki move forward while Hayley left the room and close the door behind her.

"Hi Vicki, please sit down. I'm Caroline Forbes and this is Mr Mikaelson." Caroline smiled while Klaus only nod.

Vicki sat down and offered her hand to Caroline. "Vicki Lockwood. Thank you for giving me this chance."

Caroline took her hand but didn't smile. "Lockwood?" she said surprisingly. She highly doubted this girl is related to Tyler Lockwood. She knows Tyler doesn't have a sister. Maybe distance cousin.

"Yes," Vicki said shortly. "It's my husband's family name."

"Oh, how long have you been married to the Lockwood?" Caroline asked, hoping she would expose more of her background.

"3 years," Vicki smiled and added "We moved 2 weeks ago. My husband had a job offered in a developer company."

"Where does your husband origin? I mean—I mean where did you guys stay previously?" Caroline asked before looking down at the file and pretended to make notes.

Vicki was curious but decided to ignore it when Caroline restructured her question. "Oh, we were living in Pittsburg. And my husband is from Atlanta," she answered. "Met him in college."

Caroline gasped but she could be wrong. _He gets to go to college and she has to work to feed her child. She's not complaining but damn you, Tyler!_ She thought. "Does your husband happen to be Mr Tyler Lockwood?" Caroline striked.

"Where is this interview getting?" Klaus interrupted.

Caroline jumped; she had forgotten Klaus was in the room with her. "I'm sorry," she flushed.

Vicki looked at Klaus then Caroline curiously, wondering at the sudden change of atmosphere. She stood up, feeling stronger if she's looking down at Caroline. "Yes, Tyler Lockwood is his name" she said and asked "How do you happen to know him? He's only been here for 2 weeks. And—and I know all of his friends." She tried to hold back her tears. Tyler would never cheat her, she's very sure of that.

Caroline didn't answer immediately; she tried to process everything she just heard. Tyler has never introduced her to his relatives even, what more friends. Considering they have the same circle of friends in Atlanta, she didn't take it personally. She should have figured it out when Tyler shrugged off every question relating his family, took her through the backdoor to his house. Caroline was just a fling. A 3 years fling! Caroline wanted to cry but she felt a weight on her shoulder.

She turned and saw Klaus looking worried, "Caroline, do you want to continue the interview?" Caroline turned back to Vicki was about to cry.

Caroline took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Mrs Lockwood—Vicki. I didn't mean to create such suspicion. I—I happen to know Mr Lockwood in Atlanta. He is—a _very_ old friend of mine."

"Oh," Vicki said before sitting down again.

Caroline half smiled, "So Vicki, tell me about you. Your strength, weakness."

"Well—I'm 23. My family is just my husband and I. We do not have kids, we really do want one. We got married after we graduated, when we were 21. I know it's early but we couldn't wait to start our life together. I got a diploma in marketing. I did a little of typing, sales work after getting married. Since we don't have kids, and I could only get to see my husband late at night, I don't mind committing in late working hours. We currently reside in an apartment 15 minutes walking distance from here. And weakness—I have a bad drinking habit but since we were trying for a baby, I have stopped. No alcohol and no coffee," Vicki breathes and laughed "I'm sorry, probably you don't even want to have kids. I shouldn't have mentioned it, been too much of counseling session. Oh and I read, lady editors are usually workaholics."

Caroline didn't know whether to snap or vomit or cry or laugh but she kept her smile plastered on her face. Before she could answer, the deep accent voice behind her answered, "Well, good to hear. So—Vicki, after we have decided, Caroline will get Hayley to contact you and let you know the answer. The rest of the details, you can alias with Hayley." Klaus offered his hand, "Thank you for coming."

Vicki took it; she shook both Klaus and Caroline hand before leaving. After the door snapped shut, Klaus turn Caroline in her chair to face him, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Caroline tried to turn back but Klaus was strong and his grip was tight at the arms of the chair.

"Caroline, looked at me!" Klaus move his hands to cup her face instead. "I'm not stupid. Vicki's husband is Daniel's dad."

Caroline shoved his hands away, "He is not Daniel's dad!" Caroline was crying.

Klaus cupped her face again but this time use his thumbs to wipe the tears, "Sshh, I'm not saying you should reunite with Tyler. You're better than that. You're strong. You went through 5 years without him. It doesn't matter if he has a wife, a better life. You deserve better, you understand. It's Daniel and you against the world." Klaus wiped her tears again and hugged her.

Caroline responded back, "Thank you!" hugging him a bit longer before letting him go. Whenever she was sad or stressed, in need of hug, she'd hug Daniel's petite body. Now, having a bigger, tougher warm body to hug, giving her comfort, she was loath to release him.

Klaus stood up and pick up her bag, "Now, have the day off! I can't have puffy eyes in my office."

"Hey!" Caroline smacked his arms. "It's not that bad," she wiped off the remaining tears with a tissue. She wasn't going to fight with Klaus for letting her go home now, she needed it. She needs to see Daniel, to know he is still there. He still belongs to her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have a minute, please review! **** Just to share the news, I've got my job, starting next Monday. Yay! I'll be updating quiet frequently this week considering I have only a few more days to enjoy. I have Chapter 4 almost done, will probably get it up by tonight or tomorrow. Oh, and if you want smut, you got to wait. It will be either in 2-3 chapters time. I need Caroline to be comfortable with Klaus first. Thank you again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! **

* * *

The doorbell rang twice and Bonnie answered, "Coming!"

"Bonnie!" Caroline hugged her tightly once Bonnie opened the door.

Bonnie studied Caroline in alarm. "What's up, Caroline? Did you cry? Your mascara is all smudged."

Caroline sighed, "Tyler Lockwood is married. His wife came for an interview today."

"What?! Tyler Lockwood as in," Bonnie's eyes drifted to Daniel and back to Caroline. "Did she go all bitch on you?" Bonnie checked Caroline arms for any sign of struggles.

"Noo—" Caroline laughed. Bonnie's sympathy and concern were too much but always the best. Caroline dropped down on the cough next to Daniel who was coloring. Without a word, Bonnie put a supporting arm around her shoulders. Caroline clung back to Bonnie like a small child as the other woman stroked her hair and murmured soothing words. Caroline recounted the details of Vicki Lockwood's interview and shocking news she brought.

Caroline wasn't crying, she was furious, "_Probably didn't want kids_. Ugh, who does she thinks she is?! She totally failed the interview. I love Daniel so much! No doubt he is the BEST kid in the world!"

Bonnie laughed and agreed, "Yea, no doubt!"

Caroline gave Bonnie a warmth smile and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for being here!"

Bonnie hugged her back and said firmly, "I will always be here no matter what happen!"

Daniel turned to his back to see what was happening; he abruptly jumped on both them and hugs both of them. "I want hug too," he said.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed. Caroline bent to kiss Daniel's forehead and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

"Pancakes ready!" Caroline called and heard Daniel closing the water tap.

Daniel was still in his pyjamas when he climbed up the chair, "Good morning mom! This smells good! Mmhm.."

Caroline laughed. "Well, I'm not sure if they taste good," she warned before sitting down opposite Daniel. "Blueberries or syrup?" she asked, lifting a can of blueberry jam and a bottle of syrup.

Daniel looked and stuck a finger in between his lips, "Syrup?"

Caroline smiled and poured the syrup on his pancakes, "Now tell me whether it's good or not."

Daniel was about to take his first bite before the door rang, and his head stuck up from his plate. "Bonnie?" he asked.

Caroline patted Daniel's head before heading to the door. "I don't think so. She's meeting with a publisher today. I'll go get the door and you shall eat."

Daniel took a bite. "What's a pub-blee-sure, mom?" he asked with his mouth full.

Caroline didn't answer. She was surprise to see who was at the door. "Kl—Klaus?" she stammered.

Klaus was dress in a grey Henley long sleeves shirt with a few buttons open on top and paired with a dark jeans. It was a new sight to see from his suit. He smirked when he saw Caroline only in her tank-top and a cotton shorts. Ditto. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said softly.

"I'm thinking of bringing you and Daniel to Central Park today," he said. "But unless you already have plans with—Matt or Bonnie."

Caroline stared at him in amazement. "Well—I actually planned to bring Daniel there too."

"Yes! Mommy said there's an ex-hi—exhi-bi-tion going on! There are free balloons and puppet shows!" Daniel interrupted, running towards Caroline holding a fork with a piece of pancake on it.

"What a strange coincidence. Then, let's go together." Klaus exclaimed and turned to Daniel, bending to his height, "Do you remember me?"

"Yes. You are Klaus." Daniel answered.

Klaus smiled and patted his head lightly, "Clever boy."

"Okay," Caroline clapped her hands. "If that's the case, hurry finish up your pancakes and shower. We don't want Klaus to be waiting, do we?" Caroline picked Daniel up and walked to the kitchen before calling for Klaus, "Have you eaten your breakfast?"

"Are you offering your pancakes?" Klaus asked, following behind her and sat next to Daniel.

"Nope," Caroline laughed and laughed even harder when Klaus smile dropped. "My pancakes are horrible. Ask Daniel. Have a fruit, if you want to avoid food poisoning."

Klaus picked up a fork and stole a piece from Daniel's plate, "Is it that bad?" Caroline watched Klaus try the pancake and the change in his facial expression.

He looked at Daniel and Daniel looked back. They shared a look, as though trying to send a secret message to each other. Both of them smiled and quickly dug for another piece. "Mmhmm.." they did in unison.

Caroline was speechless. She watched both of them finish the 3 layers pancakes. "Yea..have at it. Leave nothing for me." Caroline crossed her arms.

"Have a fruit, love." Klaus mocked.

Caroline giggled at the comeback. "Watch him while I get ready," she said and left them in the kitchen. "Do you like blueberries or syrup?" she heard Daniel asked Klaus but didn't wait for the reply before entering the bathroom.

* * *

There was an indefinable magic, Caroline thought, about driving in an open car with the breeze blowing in one's face. Caroline didn't tie her hair, she let it loose. The wind was now tearing at her hair in fierce gusts. Daniel was enjoying the most, making different faces and sounds as the wind hit him. The car stopped with a squeal of brakes and Klaus turned to Daniel, "Well, we are here."

Daniel quickly unbuckled his seat belt and look out. "Cool!" There were a lot of people, music playing, clowns, kites, balloons, etc.

"You're the first lady I've met who doesn't seem to mind getting her hair blown about in the wind," he said at last before getting out the car. "My sister has hair as long as yours and she would be furious!" he laughed.

"You have a sister?" Caroline said before jumping out of the car. Klaus picked Daniel out of the car and put him down.

"Not just a sister," Klaus replied. "I have four brothers too."

"Wow, that's a big family!" Caroline exclaimed before reaching for Daniel's hand. Klaus did the same and her gaze went to Klaus. Caroline couldn't tell what Klaus intention is so she just brushed off the thought.

* * *

"Look, Mommy, black ducks!"

She followed Daniel's pointing finger to the graceful birds sailing around the lake. "They're very beautiful," she agreed, smiling at the picture of the child looking through the binoculars. Klaus was carrying him because Daniel was too tired to walk.

"Can we eat ice-cream, mom?" He demanded.

"Of course we can!" Klaus said, before Caroline could reply. "If only mommy promised to seat here while we go get ice-cream."

"Mommy, will you?" Daniel bent from Klaus grip and hugged Caroline.

Caroline nodded and placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead before Klaus pulled him back up.

"I want—chocolate and vanilla," Daniel said and out of habit, he stuck his finger in between his lips again. "And—vanilla for mommy."

Klaus smiled and ordered two vanilla ice-creams and one chocolate mixed vanilla for the boy.

"Mr Mikaelson?" Someone tapped on Klaus's arm lightly.

Klaus paid and turned around. He tensed his eyebrows, trying to remember her name.

"Vicki Lockwood. I came for interview yesterday." Vicki said, smiling happily.

"Hello," he said in his usual casual fashion before turning back to collect the ice-creams.

"Is this your son?" Vicki exclaimed, caressing Daniel's cheek.

Klaus flinched Daniel from her touch. Daniel was too absorbed into his ice-cream to even notice the woman. Vicki was taken by surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Vicki apologized.

"He has sensitive skin." Klaus lied, trying to cut the conversation short.

"Oh. I love kids. My husband and I—we have been trying to get a baby for a year but failed. We did counseling, treatment—but still zero. We are planning on surrogate soon."

"Well, good luck."

"Hey baby, who are talking to?" someone came behind Vicki and hugged her at her waist, resting his chin on her shoulders. Dark skin, tough bod, short black hair, brown eyes, Klaus scanned.

"Oh Tyler!" Vicki giggled out of intimacy and gave Tyler a peck on his cheek.

_Ugh, the douche bag!_ Klaus thought. "Vicki Lockwood" Klaus called. "I should get back—the ice-cream is melting. Pleasure to meet you." _Not_.

"Oh Mr Mikaelson! This is my husband, Tyler Lockwood." Vicki smiled. "And Tyler, this is Mr Mikaelson, Hayley's boss. Oh—and that old friend of yours."

_Right. He has got to take Caroline out of this place as soon as possible._ He made a mental note. "I should really get going. Pleasure to meet both of you," he said again before turning his heels as fast as possible, gripping Daniel tightly. It's amazing how the kid hasn't made any sound except the sound of him slurping the ice-cream.

"Oh Mr Mikaelson, wait up! We should really meet your wife. Such beautiful baby she gave birth to." Vicki chased up to Klaus, dragging Tyler on his feet.

Klaus halted, "Another time please. We are trying to have a family time."

Caroline could see them from a distance but she couldn't draw out who Klaus was speaking to. They were taking so long, so Caroline decided to go to them before getting swarmed by the ducks.

Caroline came closer to Daniel and she noticed the messed around his mouth, chocolate on the left and vanilla on the right. "Oh dear darling, look what a mess you are." Caroline laughed before searching for a tissue in her bag.

"Caroline," Klaus grumbled. Caroline smiled and looked at him, after retrieving the tissue. But the smile on her face dropped. Klaus looked worried and it was as if he was trying to tell her something with his eyes.

"Caroline Forbes?" someone said softly, appearing behind Vicki.

"Oh—my—Gawd!" Vicki laughed loudly. " Is it permittable? Husband and wife working in the same company." Vicki pulled Tyler in front. "She's the old friend that interviewed me."

Caroline looked at Klaus and then backed to Vicki and her husband—Tyler.

"Yes, it is permittable in my company, Vicki." Klaus replied coolly. "Now if you would excuse us, we would like to get back to what we were doing."

Klaus turned Caroline and said in her ear, "Just play cool." He placed his hand on her small back, guiding her back to the car.

Caroline half smiled before reaching for a tissue and wipe Daniel's mouth. Daniel happened to eat her share of ice-cream too.

Klaus turned to his back a little, catching a glimpse of Tyler whispering into Vicki's ear. Vicki seemed surprised.

* * *

Caroline put the chicken pies into the microwave and sat back down next to Daniel, caressing his back. "Tell Bonnie how many ice-creams did you eat yesterday?"

"I had two! One was mine and one was mommy," Daniel said excitedly. "But mommy's ice-cream was dripping all over my hand, so I had to eat it.

Bonnie laughed, "Bad bad, it's not good to have more than one ice-cream a day."

"But the ice-cream was so—good! Klaus let me have colorful rice chips on it too."

"Klaus?"

Caroline shrugged, "Yea, he came in—"

"Klaus came in the morning. He went to Central Park with us." Daniel chipped in. "He bought me a binocular and ice-creams. And—and he took us to have this—this.."

"Burger," Caroline helped him.

"Yes. He took us to have bur—ger. And then we went to a toy store! There were so many toys! Huge planes and trucks!" Daniel lifted his hands to show how huge the planes and trucks were. "And then he brought us to a Chinese restaurant. The food is—is round." He made a round with his hands and put in at his mouth.

"Dim sum," Caroline laughed.

Bonnie looked totally bewildered. "Whoa there, little one! Sounds like you had so much fun!"

Daniel nodded his head quickly, smiling happily but turned his head around when the microwave _ding! _"Yay! Food!"

Caroline distributed the chicken pies among three of them. "Becareful darling, it's hot."

"Now," Bonnie said, cutting her pies into pieces, "tell me what all this is about, starting from the beginning."

In low voice, Caroline explained about how Klaus appeared in the morning out of the blue, spent the afternoon in Central Park, Tyler and Vicki occurrence, and the toy store. When she reached the part about dinner, Bonnie eyes widened.

"He taught Daniel how to use a chopstick? Did he know that was his first Chinese food?" Bonnie leaned earnestly.

"He knows, I said," Caroline told her, and went on to describe the scene where Klaus taught Daniel the name of foods, when an old couple overheard the conversation and compliments how adorable both father and son looked.

Bonnie looked up in surprise, "And he didn't bother to explain that?"

She nodded, "He said thank you instead."

Bonnie thought for a moment, then beamed with satisfaction. "I think he feels something for you."

"Probably," she said sourly. "I'm not ready to have Klaus in Daniel's life. I know he's enjoying but—"

"I asked Klaus if he will be my dad one day." Daniel said with his mouth full.

Caroline turned to Daniel in surprise, "When was that?"

Daniel swallowed and said, "When we were having pancakes."

"What did he reply?" Bonnie asked.

Daniel filled his mouth again before answering. "He said he's not sure. Then he asked if I wanted a father."

Caroline hugged Daniel from the side. "Sorry darling, I have never asked."

"It's okay mom. You're enough. Bonnie is enough." Daniel hugged Caroline back and added, "I told him mommy didn't bring men home—so I would like Klaus to be my friend more."

"Aren't you too smart for five years old?" Bonnie laughed and patted Daniel's head.

Caroline looked at him in mild astonishment. "I love you endlessly, Daniel."

* * *

Caroline did feel refreshed when she returned on Monday morning to work. Sunday had been a lazy day with Daniel and Bonnie, and the healthy fatigue she had earned from swimming, teaching Daniel how to tread.

She had barely got through her mail, and sent Hayley to fetch some prints which were supposed to have been delivered on Friday from the photographic department, when the intercom on her desk called her attention, and Klaus's voice momentarily sent her calm flying.

"Caroline, could you come up now? I have a secretary waiting to be interviewed."

"Not now Klaus! I'm busy! I have to—" Caroline voice drifted as she bent down under the desk to pick up her pen.

"5 minutes." Klaus said before disconnecting.

Caroline cursed softly and stopped when she heard a knock on her door_. What now?_

"Caroline?" Hayley stuck only her head in. "Vicki Lockwood is here to see you."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Now?"

Before she should ask further, Hayley has already gestured her in. Following behind Vicki was Tyler.

"Caroline Forbes. It has been long." Tyler said smiling.

Caroline eyes widened and the narrowed and her expression became wary. "Hi, please sit. What is this all about? I do not have much time."

Vicki sat followed by Tyler. "We are here to apologize. We jumped into conclusion so quickly last Saturday." Vicki said. "We found out that you weren't married to Mr Mikaelson. And the son he was holding, could be—"

"You investigated on me?" Caroline said icily.

"No, listen Caroline." Tyler said placing a hand on Vicki's tight as assurance that he could handle. "We were curious that you have a son at that age. Age 4 or 5, I presume? So that brought me back to—"

"Back to the day you left me on the porch when I told you I was pregnant." Caroline said bitterly.

"I—I know. I know. I'm—sorry. I shouldn't have." Tyler looked down before returning back to Caroline. "It's just—just that I have never loved you. I couldn't picture myself spending eternity with you and the kid."

"Do you know what are you saying?" Caroline yelled.

"I—I don't want to lie about it anymore. I met Vicki and she's the best thing that happenned to me." Tyler looked at Vicki and took her hands before returning his gaze to Caroline. "And now we would like—"

"You would like blessings from me?" Caroline cut annoyingly. "Oh, I've never met someone like you! You're a selfish, narcissistic, psycho freaking bitch!"

"Cut to the chase Tyler." Vicki gripped Tyler hands tightly. "If you aren't going to say it, I'm going to say it." Vicki looked at Caroline; she had gone too far, Tyler hadn't explained the purpose of their visit. "Looked Caroline, we aren't you for your blessing. We just wanted to rectify. Now that we have figured out that Tyler is the father of your son, we would like to—"

"Oh—no, you are not getting anywhere near Daniel!" Caroline said angrily.

"Listen," Vicki snapped. "I do not want the secretary job. I'll be a good housewife! I'll watched Da—Daniel twenty four seven! You do not have a husband—a family, you work late hours, your neighbor watched over him. We will be able to give me more love! Think about it!"

Caroline stood up and said calmly, "Over my dead body. Please get out now."

Tyler and Vicki stood up too. "Think about it Caroline. It will the best for Daniel."

Caroline was going to erupt but she knows it's better to remain calm, so she yelled for Hayley instead.

Caroline took more than five minutes. Klaus was getting impatient. He doesn't want to be waiting in the meeting room with an unknown, so he excused himself and went down to Caroline's floor. He sends Hayley to the meeting room before contemplates whether to enter when he heard the commotion happening in there. He listened to the conversation, the yelling that is happening inside. He could hear Caroline's shaken voice but her firmness when she said _'Over my dead body'_ assures him that she's standing strong.

Klaus barged in when he heard her calling for Hayley and pretended like he just arrived, "What's taking you so long?" he walked towards her, ignoring the two extra presence.

"I'm sorry, I'll be up in a moment." Caroline looked down, pretending to arrange her files and magazines.

"Anything wrong?" Klaus looked at her before glancing to Tyler and Vicki.

Tyler reached for Caroline's arm but she flinched it. "Listen Caroline, think about it. If things get worst—we will have to fight for custody. You for yourself know, we—"

Caroline stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Tyler, "Please leave."

"Caroline, if you behave like this, it won't get you anywhere. We—we will allow you to come visit him every weekends. If that suffices?" Vicki offered.

"If that suffices?!" Klaus interrupted. He couldn't take it anymore. "Are you out of your mind? You are legally kidnapping a child from his mother who bears him for 9 months and grew up with him for 5 years! All freaking alone!"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She sat back down and looked at her feet.

"Mr Mikaelson, we know that you are not Caroline's husband. I suggest you stay out of this." Vicki said swiftly.

Klaus laughed, "I suggest you get your feet off my office now before I tear you apart."

"Don't speak to my wife like that," Tyler spat. "We will leave now. Just so you know, we will win the case." Tyler said before taking off with Vicki.

"Don't worry Caroline," Klaus murmured, crouching next to her. Caroline arms went around Klaus neck and she cried it all out.

* * *

"Okay, thanks for the information, Elijah. Talk to you soon." Klaus said and hung up.

"So?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus shrugged, "80% of Tyler winning. The judge will hand the custody to the family that can provide Daniel a better environment."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Matt asked. His eyes went to Caroline who was clamming sleeping Daniel in her arms.

Five of them were gathering in Bonnie's apartment after work. Matt met them on the way up, he drops by Caroline's apartment for coffee every Monday and Thursday. Looking at Caroline's puffy eyes, he couldn't help but to punch Klaus at his jaw which took Caroline and Klaus by surprise. It was a misunderstanding.

"There's one." Klaus hesitated. "Katherine's idea."

"Katherine? Your girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"What? Is that what you journalists think? All those rumors and gossips."

"What can I say?" Matt said abruptly. "You have been seen to be very close to her lately. Saturday's pictures brought up a different story. They will be release when we get a better source."

Caroline and Bonnie remained silent. Saturday's pictures were about her, Daniel and Klaus. If the pictures were out, Katherine will come and get her. Caroline thought.

Klaus laughed, "Oh my, I still have paparazzi following me?"

"Mikaelson family is one of our most wanted gossips." Matt chuckled. "Mikaelson's fans range from 16 to at least 80 years old grannie! Your family is everywhere! We will be able to get a pay raise if we manage to keep up with your family whereabouts."

"Well—this is for Matt Donovan a.k.a Caroline's coffee mate and not Matt Donovan the journalist of Travel News," Klaus sighed happily. "These, whatever I'm going to tell you stays between us. Katherine—is not my girlfriend. As I assume you to know, Katherine called it off with Damon Salvatore which happened to be my best friend."

Matt nodded, signaling Klaus to continue.

"Katherine Petrova has a cousin by the name Elena Gilbert which happens to be dating my brother, Elijah. The lawyer I was talking to." Klaus breathe. "And Damon Salvatore's brother, Stefan is currently engaged with my sister, Rebekah."

Matt was speechless. He could write a 5 pages article with the news he just heard but like he promised Klaus, this is to remain personal.

"Damon is trying to get back Katherine but he can't do it with her ignoring all his calls. So—I was put in charged by my nosy sister to settle the wedding cakes with Katherine and help put good words of Damon." Klaus continued.

"I see!" Matt was so overwhelmed to hear it. "Could you—could you get me an invitation to Rebekah's wedding? I promised I will write a touching article!"

"Which—gets us back to our problem." Klaus grinned. "Katherine's idea is to have Caroline—married to me. I'll have her quit for the meantime, till the case is over."

"What?!" Matt said abruptly.

Bonnie thought for a moment and said, "It's brilliant! Caroline marries Klaus, she works as housewife. Provides Daniel a family environment, and once the case is over, Caroline resumes as editor in The Women."

"That's it?" Caroline said suddenly.

"But that also depends on you, the choice is yours. Do—do you want to marry me?" Klaus said and paced towards her.

The silence in the room was so deep as to be almost tangible.

Caroline stared at Daniel. She knows she had to do it for Daniel's sake but she didn't want to get into a relationship with Klaus like that. But—as he said, everything gets back to the normal routine when the case is over. What happens if she falls for Klaus? She knows she feels something for him. Secure? Comfort? Klaus certainly did not look the picture of a long term lover but rather like a man impatient to receive an answer and get it over with. And again, Caroline had to remind herself, the period for this relationship is as long as the case takes. It won't be long, perhaps two weeks.

"Well?" Klaus asked. "What have you got to say?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, Klaus. Thank you for asking me, but I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"What are there for you, marrying me? I don't want to hurt you in the process."

"I see." Klaus sat next to her and looked earnestly into her face. "I'm not sure what I feel about you now but moments will define who we are, and I promise I won't pretend to an emotion if we both know is true. But now, I'm not asking you out of love. Not yet. I just want to help you, protect you."

"But you hardly know me."

"I know you're honest and hard-working and strong and—and a good mother, who'd do anything for Daniel. You've proved all that. I fancy you and—I frequently need a hostess at business functions, and it would be pleasant to have a companion when I go for Rebekah's wedding.

She held out her free hand from cradling Daniel to him. "I get back my editor job when the case is over."

"Yes." Klaus took it but instead of shaking it, he placed a kiss. "I'll call Elijah. We'll have a lot to discuss tomorrow. And Matt—" Klaus looked at Matt and raised his eyebrows. "I assumed you will write a good article. We need evidences."

Matt smiled. "Consider it done!"

"I'll arrange the wedding!" Bonnie grinned.

Caroline laughed softly as Daniel stirred in his sleep. "This is a scam, remember that." _Mrs Mikaelson, seriously?!_

Klaus nodded but did not speak. Would her life be happier with him? Time alone would tell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Thank you for the reviews! It made my day! I had Chapter 5 partially drafted out but I wouldn't be able to write it tomorrow. I'll be out the whole day tomorrow. If I'm back early, I'll probably write it at night before I sleep. I'm worried I'll lose my ideas when I start working. Anyhow, did you like the story at the moment? Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, do share!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading! Just to let you guys know, I wrote Daniel based on my little cousin brother. His attitude, character, the way he talks and the way he express—everything. He's an adorable child and seriously too smart for his age. I promised to upload it yesterday but I was busy and had cramps! So sorry! And I apologize for all the grammatical errors. Let's not waste more time, here you go!**

* * *

It was difficult to phrase the sentences Caroline had to say to Daniel, but as she thought, she recalls Lockwood's threatening words. No, she's going to, she had to do this. She will be able to save Daniel, she will.

"Darling." She said as she bent and kissed him. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, mom?" he patted the side of his bed. "Come and sit next to me. If the monsters are coming to get me, I need you to be next to me so I can protect you."

"Yes you will," she smiled, doing as he asked. "Well—but this time the monster isn't really a monster."

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Remember the story I told you about your _fa—father_?

"Tyler is his name." Daniel nodded. "He didn't love you, he loves me but you wanted me, so he had to leave me. I remember it, mom."

She hesitated. She had aware that the story she planted in Daniel's mind wasn't anti-Tyler, she didn't want Daniel to grow up knowing that his father didn't want him, but now the changed of event, Tyler is coming to claim Daniel, she had never prepared herself for this day to come.

"Mom?" Daniel Forbes asked. "Are you upset?"

"Oh my son, no I'm not upset," Caroline forced herself to give a light laugh. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel frowned. "Are you leaving me?"

Caroline was surprised, far more than surprised. "Hell no!" she said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sleeping just now. I'm five!" Daniel raised his fingers. "I can't sleep in cradles anymore."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was uncomfortable." Caroline hugged him.

"It wasn't uncomfortable. I love it! But I'm a big boy now!" Daniel stood the bed next to Caroline.

Caroline looked extremely relieved. Daniel has a mind of his own, he is able to think and do the right thing. "I'm glad you are big guy!"

"And mom?" Daniel clung onto Caroline and sat on her lap. "I heard what happened. All of it, if you are going to ask. But there are some words I don't understand."

Caroline looked at him, eyes widened. Daniel was playing with Caroline's hair, curling them with his fingers. "Are you going to get married to Klaus and leave me?"

"No! I mean—yes, I'm going to marry—no, I will never ever leave you!" Caroline said quickly. "I need you to listen to this. It's going to be confusing. Adult matter but I want you to know."

Daniel sat up, straightened his back. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Caroline smiled and took Daniel hands. She explained why she had to marry Klaus, the incident with Tyler and Vicki, and what she is going to do to keep him with her. Daniel stopped her a lot of times during the explanation, asking her the meaning of words and mostly why. Caroline was patient. She wanted him to understand.

"I see." Daniel shrugged. "So is Klaus going to be my new father? I should call him—step—stepfather? Like Vicki, my stepmother?"

"Do you want me to marry Klaus? And to answer your question, no, you don't have to call Klaus your stepfather, you can call him by his name or anything you want?"

"Oh really? Cool!" Daniel thought for a moment. "If marrying Klaus keeps me with you, yes I want you to marry him. I like him too. I can play football with him."

"Hey! Hey! I can play football with you too!"

Daniel laughed, "You suck mom!"

"Hey! Mind your language!" Caroline tickled him and made her serious face.

"Mom," Daniel said, recovering from his amusement. "What happens if Tyler wins the cus-to-the-dy?"

It was a question Caroline had dreaded, but there was no way of avoiding it. "I won't let him." She said firmly.

"Ok." Daniel hugged Caroline tightly. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Caroline smiled. "Sure. But—can we sleep on my bed? It's bigger and—" before she could finish, Daniel had already jump off the bed and ran to the room across.

* * *

Caroline flew past Hayley and into her office, another day to get over with. She entered and found Klaus leaning against her desk, reading a paper. He looked as though he had been there for ages.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Daniel and I overslept, and the parking—"

"Don't worry Caroline," he said curtly. "You're perfectly entitled to be a few minutes late now and then. I have something for you."

She took off her blazer and smoothed her hair, then sat down to see the papers that he was holding.

When she saw what it was, she instinctively snatched it from his hand, exclaiming, "Done?!I wanted to ask if—"

"Oh no no, you're not changing your mind," Klaus interrupted. "I had a lot of other things done too."

"No, I'm not," she said shortly, glancing through the papers before looking at him. "I'm just—worried about Daniel."

"Good!" Daniel said leaning closer. "I have other things to inform you and Daniel."

Caroline stared at him. "What?"

"How do you think living with me will be like?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "A lot of suits, though Saturday had told be otherwise."

"Ahh, somebody likes the view!" Klaus smirked.

"No, I mean—" she began to protest.

"I was just teasing, love." Klaus grinned. "I think we are going to have so much more than a contract, Mrs Mikaelson."

"Hey! Don't call me that."

"Yes my wife! Those papers you were holding proved that you are the one and only wife of Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus said in his casual fashion.

Caroline looked at the papers and back at him, waving the papers, "Er..hello Mr I didn't know your name is Niklaus, I haven't sign it _yet!_"

"Oh you will—now!" Klaus grabbed a pen from the table and handed it to her. "We need to meet Elijah to get this last thing done."

"When?"

"This afternoon. Two o'clock, in my office." Klaus looked at his watch and back at her. "Quickly sign this so I can pass it to him."

"Oh, is that how you propose?" Caroline mocked before signing it and passing it to him.

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm not getting down on my knee." Klaus smirked, taking the papers with him and moved towards the door.

"Klaus?" Caroline called. He turned and she said, "thank you." He smiled before closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was a little past two when Caroline entered Klaus's room. "I'm sorry, got held back by the publisher," she apologized before taking her seat next to a man in a suit like Klaus and gel-back hair.

"Indeed she is beautiful, brother," Elijah said smiling looking at Caroline then Klaus and back at her again.

Caroline scoffled, "I should have known all Mikaelson are so—"

"Charming?" Klaus grinned.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Nobody could call you modest!"

"Why should I be modest about something I know I do well? That would be stupid and insincere."

"And are you never insincere, Mr Mikaelson?"

"Never, Mrs Mikaelson. Whatever I say I mean—at that time." He grinned. "Now let's not keep my brother entertained."

"Oh, don't stop at my account," Elijah grinned and passing Caroline a file. "This is a license of your marriage, enclosed are details for your son. Before I call to ask them to proceed, I would like your approval to change Daniel's name to Daniel Forbes Mikaelson."

Caroline read the details, she remained silent. The details explained that Daniel will be given the privilege into properties of Mikaelson any time like every other child of the Mikaelson. Klaus was being very generous. The things Daniel is to receive, is too luxurious. Caroline is sure she couldn't afford them.

"This is to prevent the plaintiff from finding a loophole." Elijah said, divining her thoughts.

"This—this is too much. I don't know how I'm going to payback."

"You don't have to Caroline." Klaus said abruptly.

"Where's the contract? Where should I sign?"

"I trust you; the contract is your heart. You and only you know. If you want out, I'll let you go, whenever you want. No terms to hold you back."

"And again, that's to prevent the plaintiff from finding a loophole," Elijah added.

She looked at him, startled. "Are you sure?"

Elijah and Klaus nodded. She looked at the file and then back at them. "Daniel Forbes Mikaelson, I'll get used to it," she said steadily. "I'll be his wife."

"You already are," Elijah smiled before standing up. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get this done quickly. It's good to meet you, sister-in-law. I look forward to see Daniel." He offered his hand.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she took his hand for a shake.

When Elijah had gone, she sat on in Klaus's office, resting back. She was also slightly nervous because she had to play it out as Klaus's wife. She doesn't know what explanation Klaus is going to give the company but she knows he will handle it well.

As Klaus returned to his chair, after sending Elijah out, she asked anxiously, "So what are we going to do now?"

He looked as her amusedly, "Well—I'd insist that you move into my house immediately."

"I'd rather stay in my own home," she protested. "I don't want to bring you more trouble."

"And that's what you will tell the press when they track you down?" he quirked his eyebrows. He stood up and walked towards her, taking his place across her, leaning on the desk.

Caroline frowned, "Who knew getting married brings so much trouble."

"It will be all worthy for Daniel. Now, go home and pack. I'll come over tomorrow." Klaus lifted her up from the chair. She stood up and noticed how close they were, their feet next to one another. They looked into one another eyes for a moment. Klaus heard her quick indrawn breath and Caroline could see whatever Klaus had carefully kept hidden come shining out of his eyes. It was full of expression; Caroline couldn't tell what it was. He face softened to Caroline puzzled attonishment.

"It's nothing when you do it for love," Klaus said softly, and reached out, his hands closing on the soft skin of her upper arms and drawing her to him. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he must hear it as he pressed her against him tightly. She pulled against them, and clenched her fist against his heart chest, but his grip tightened and he wasn't going to let her go. "Shut her eyes," he murmured, and she firmed her mouth and shook her head. He gave a soft little laugh and his hand slid to her nape and held her while his mouth descended to her eyelids, so that she had to shit them, and then moved to her lips, unexpectedly gentle, barely touching her mouth as he teased unbearably, moving softly from her lower lip to the corner of her mouth and back again, not demanding at all but merely tantalizing, until she melted her body against his and felt fire inside her. Klaus pulled her nearer and the moment his soft lips touched hers, she gasped, removing her hands from her side, hiding one in his hair and the other clutching his shirt. Klaus kissed her with passion but still gentle, taking her mouth fully. Caroline moaned into his lips wanting more, wanting to keep feeling the weight of his lips upon hers.

Klaus tasted her lips one more time with his tongue before parting them, moaning as he stepped inside. Caroline tongue matched his as she played with his hair.

There was a soft tap on the door, and Caroline pushed against him in panic—but Klaus kept his grip. "Play it cool Mrs Mikaelson," Klaus said softly, smirking.

Klaus's secretary entered the room, informing him that he has a call on hold before leaving.

Caroline thought she could control her expression, she tried to struggle free, and Klaus gave a soft sigh before freeing her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Klaus frowned.

Caroline made no reply. Both of them stood there in silent.

"Answer me one thing, Caroline." Klaus broke the silent. "If you ever felt anything between us, promise me that you will not hide it."

"Yes," she pouted.

Klaus gave her a warmth smile and patted her arms, "Now, getting going Mrs Mikaelson. I think I'll come over tonight."

"What?!"

Klaus laughed, "I was thinking bonding time with Daniel.

"Yea right, to prevent the plaintiff from finding a looped hole," Caroline flushed as she imitated Elijah's words.

Klaus smiled at her adorable act. Caroline moved towards the door but before she leaves, she turned back to Klaus who was watching her and gave him a genuine smile, "See you tonight, husband."

* * *

"How did we miss the wedding bells, girls? It was found out recently that the Mikaelson had added two members into their family. Oh, hold that thought. The new bride isn't pregnant but she came with a son of aged 5. Not only the bride but her son must have caught the Mikaelson's attention that they have decided to be above serious. Isn't that good news? Oh and let me let you in into a secret; the newly married Mikaelson isn't the famous New York playboy but the new managing editor of Mikaelson. So hold your horses, girls and stop crying!" Bonnie read the article.

Caroline dumped a box on the seat next to Bonnie, "That's all he wrote?"

Bonnie nodded, "Uhuh, wonder how much he receive for writing this?"

"Enough for him to be drinking in a coffee house now instead of mine," Caroline laughed.

"Are you alright, Care?"

"I think so," she said as she seals the lid of another box. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"I think you are," Bonnie assures her. "This is all for Daniel. You have nothing to lose. You get to travel places for free! And I'm sure I'll see you a lot in magazines! Once you're Klaus's wife you'll be photographed wherever you go and you've got to do him credit."

Caroline laughed, "All I want is peace for Daniel. Peace from Tyler and the paparazzi. You know I hate having the cameras in front of my face."

"Oh girl, start getting use to it! You have a lot to learn from the Mikaelson."

"See that," Caroline pointed to a bunch of files on top of the counter. "I have read that. That's everything about Klaus."

"Ohhh!" Bonnie said excitedly. She jump off the stool and head towards the file. Grabbing the top one, she flipped open the first page. "Favourite drink—bourbon. Isn't that antique? Favourite color—"

"Black?" Caroline answered.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "That is correct! How did you know?"

Caroline shrugged, "He seems dark and all."

"Next, favourite—" Bonnie stopped when the door bell interrupt.

"That must be Daniel and Klaus, could you get it?"

* * *

Of course, how could she miss out on this? "Sure, upper east side!" Caroline scoffed, glancing over at Klaus briefly before returning her gaze to the high rise apartments.

"What?" Klaus said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You didn't really think I live in First Avenue, did you?"

"You said near the office. The Women is in New York. That's 15 minutes drive to the office every morning, with the traffic—worst."

"That's noth—"

"Omg!" Caroline interrupted. "You came all the way to Union Square to pick us up on Saturday and then back to where you came from. And then drop us back. You are—" she scoffed again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll buy a house in First Avenue. Perhaps Rivergate Apartment? You are welcome to live there."

"You're unbelievable!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus smile, shrugging his shoulder. "Here we are."

Klaus parked and a valet came over greeting him before walking to the back of the car to unload the luggages. Klaus came around the car quickly and open the door for Caroline.

"I can manage," she smiled. "But I happened to need you for the kid behind. I don't know what you did to him, but he's knocked out since you brought him home yesterday."

Klaus smiled, nodding. "Parts of a husband's duty," he said, stepping around her to pick Daniel up. He adjusted Daniel position to cling on his shoulder instead of cradling so he wouldn't end up with sore arms. With his free hand, he motion for her to go ahead of him as he placed one hand at the base of her back. "Shall we?"

Caroline nodded, smiling at him, all while trying to not admit that the feel of his hand on her back sent shivers down her spine which brings her back to the second kiss that happened in the office.

"Oh my!" Caroline exclaimed, clamping her mouth with her hands. "This is beautiful!" Caroline starred wide-eyed at the surrounding. Klaus lives on the 19th floor, Block A in the Empire House. The apartment was as big as a house. It has 3 bedrooms, huge living room with a large flat screen TV hung on the wall, a dining room connected with the kitchen, and 3 bathrooms. The furniture was modern and sleek. The terrace caught Caroline's eyes the most. She could see Roosevelt Island for away. The view was breathtaking!

"How can you even leave when you are greeted with this every morning?" Caroline asked as she spun around the terrace.

Klaus gave her a light laugh, "Come, let me show you Daniel's room first so I can put him down."

Caroline came back and followed him to the other end of the apartment. There were 2 bedrooms next to each other and one across.

"This is my room and the opposite is yours." Klaus pointed with his free hand. He walked further to another room which is next to Caroline's room. "This shall be Daniel's room."

"Why do you need so many rooms when you live alone?" Caroline asked out of curiosity.

"I have two brothers who camp here when they are at this part of the city," Klaus answered as he placed Daniel on the bed. Daniel stirred and woke up from his sleep. He yawned before regaining conscious of his surroundings.

"Someone's finally up!" Caroline chimed.

Daniel sat up before speaking, "Are we in Klaus house?"

"Yes we are big guy!" Now, follow along the tour."

Klaus showed them around, skipping a room behind the kitchen. Caroline didn't bother asking, it could be a store room, she thought. Once they got settled and changed, Klaus decided to bring them out for lunch.

"Will you be requiring your car, Mr Mikaelson?" the valet asked him.

"No, thank you," Klaus replied. The restaurant Klaus decided to go was just down the street. Caroline took Daniel's hand while Klaus led them into the busy crowd down 3rd Avenue.

It was lunch time; the street was swarmed with life. There were people everywhere, smoking on the sidewalks, talking on the phone, and even fighting for space on the sidewalks. Klaus halted when he realized that they were no longer walking next to him. He spun around and looked back the way he had come. They were stuck behind a man talking on the phone. They couldn't get on the other half of the sidewalks as people were walking from both direction.

Klaus went back to get them. "Caroline, darling, you gave me a fright!" Klaus told her, taking her hand and walked onwards.

"There are so many people," Daniel said, pointing towards the opposite road.

"Yes, and you have to grip mommy's hand really tight so you don't get lost." Klaus commanded and gave Caroline a light smile.

Daniel nodded and gripped Caroline's hand tighter.

They successfully made their way to East Side Brick Oven Pizza. Caroline wondered why they didn't just eat in one of the restaurants near the apartment. But it was as if Klaus could read her mind, he said, "It's my favorite pizza place in the neighborhood. It isn't fancy but they serve personalized baked oven pizza."

Caroline smiled but did not answer as they stepped into the restaurant. Klaus must have been a regular customer as the waiters greeted him by his name instead of sir. They were leaded to a private table near the back. As they slid in the booth, a man with grey hair, dressed in chef attire came over. "Klaus! Good to see you!" the man called as he stood at their table and patted Klaus's arm.

Klaus patted the man's hand which was on his arm and smiled, "Good to see you too, Sebastian."

"This must be your wife and son."

"You read the tabloids too? This is so not you," Klaus teased and added. "Yes, this is Caroline and her son, Daniel."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sebastian said and offered Caroline and Daniel for a hand shake.

Caroline smiled and took it, "Pleasure."

Daniel stood up on the chair and returned the hand shake, "Good to meet you too, chef!"

Sebastian laughed and patted his head, "Aren't you adorable?" before turning back to Klaus. "I guess you're having something new today since Kol and Henrick aren't here."

Klaus looked at Caroline and then backed to Sebastian, "Give us a few minutes."

Sebastian nodded and handed them the menus before leaving.

"I take that you come here often," Caroline said.

"Usually for supper when my brothers are around," he replied. "So what would like to have on your pizza?"

Caroline looked at the menu but it put it down and looked at him, "I'm fine with anything but no onions. We hate it."

"Yes, it makes mommy cry when she cuts them." Daniel said. He seemed to be in his own world playing with the iPad but still managed to catch up with the surroundings.

"I happen to not like onions too," he said, smiling. Caroline remembered, it was written in one of those files. Not only onions, he didn't like ginger too.

A waiter came over to their table to take orders.

"May I?" Klaus asked, "I know exactly what mix to have."

Caroline smiled and nodded, allowing Klaus to order for them. "Mushroom, beef pepperoni, olive and cheese on one side, and shredded chicken, mushrooms, cheese and pineapple on the other half."

"Drinks?"

"Lemon juice, love?" Klaus asked Caroline and she nodded. "3 cups," the waiter nodded before leaving.

"So, since we aren't having a wedding ceremony, I was thinking—maybe a family dinner?"

"Sure, I mean—it's just me and Daniel. It wouldn't be scary, right? Considering you have such a huge number of family members? And most of them are famous people and I'm infamous. Omg! And they know this is scam. They must be thinking what a mess you're picking, I'm a mess. Oh gawd, this is embarrassing." she sighed, pursuing her lips as she looked at him. He was staring at her with a hint of amusement on his face. "I'm sorry—I tend to ramble a lot when I'm nervous. You probably think I'm insane, right?"

Nik laughed, shaking his head. "I know, sweetheart. I have seen you in this state. You either can be really quiet or you ramble which—I think is really entertaining."

Caroline laughed, easing her own tension, "Well—glad I can be of service."

"I'll consider this a yes," Klaus chuckled. "I'll give them a call later; probably this weekend should be good. After all, you have to meet them before Rebekah's wedding. I can't be escorting you around and introducing you there."

"When is it?"

"In two months."

The waiter came with their drinks and returned again with the pizza. The rest of the lunch passed mostly with Klaus and Daniel conversing.

Caroline spent the rest of the day in the apartment with Daniel, unpacking. Klaus has returned to the office to work.

* * *

It was almost seven when she heard the keys jingling.

"Klaus, you're home!" Daniel's sequel of delight left Caroline in no doubt as to the identity of the new arrival. Caroline came out her room to greet him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I ordered Chinese. Dinner with TV?"

"Yay!" Daniel said triumphantly as he lets go of Klaus embrace and quickly clear his toys in the living room.

"Did you get the itty bitty spare ribs?"

Klaus holds up the paper bag as he walked towards the kitchen.

Caroline smiled as she followed behind him, "Alright, go get clean while I heat this up."

It was almost the end of Captain America when they heard the sound of keys jingling. The door swung open and Klaus straightened from his lying position on the couch.

"Well, I was told that we have a newcomer, but with a son, that certainly never crossed my mind."

Caroline put a protective arm around Daniel when she heard the stranger's voice.

Klaus groaned and stood up as the owner of the voice entered the house closing the door behind him, an impish grin on his youthful face.

The man was young, a little younger than her she'd assume. He was tall, with brown hair and eyes that shone with a mischievous gleam. He was holding the strap of a duffel bag that was draped over his shoulder, the other holding the house keys.

"Kol, keys!" Klaus sighed as he extended out his hand for the keys.

"The last time I checked, I was allowed to come and go, hence the keys."

"But now it's occupied, so—keys," Klaus said, impatiently waiting for the keys.

Kol smiled, shrugging before throwing the keys towards Klaus as he stepped further into the living room. "So this must be my new nephew!" Kol said, holding out his hand to Caroline.

"Caroline," she introduced herself as she took it. "Daniel," she added when she looked down at her son.

Kol dropped the duffel bag that was perched on his shoulder to the floor with a loud thump. "Uncle Kol," he said as he bend to Daniel's height and stretched his arms for an embrace.

Daniel didn't return the embrace; after all he was a still a stranger. Daniel patted Kol's shoulder instead and said, "Hi."

Kol laughed, his handsome, youthful face stretched out in a wide grin. "Well taught! Good boy." He said, giving Daniel a pat on his head. "You will get use to me soon. I'm the fun uncle."

Klaus scoffed, picking up his duffel bag. "I would really appreciate if you gave a bit more of a warning before you come," he said, irritation lacing his words. "And stop throwing your things around."

"Old habits die hard," he said, taking the duffel bag from Klaus's hand.

Caroline cleared her throat, breaking up the tense between the brothers. "So what brings you here, Kol?" she said, stepping around him towards the table to clear the dinner mess. Daniel has resumed back to the couch, watching Captain America.

"Oh," Kol stepped aside and fall on the couch next to Daniel. Daniel made no attempt to flee. "I have a party at Club Macanudo. You're welcome to join us. I make a good party than my brother here," Kol looked at Caroline, winking.

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. Klaus came up to her side, handed her the keys. She nodded as he helped her with the mess. "Kol," he muttered under his breath. "Should you be on your way? You usually drop your bag and leave in less than a minute."

"Nik, please," Kol drawled, putting his arms around Daniel. "You know I like to make an entrance to a party even if it's not mine. And besides, wouldn't it be rude if I didn't—communicate with my sister-in-law?"

Caroline smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Should I get you a drink then? Coffee? After all, you're a guest."

"Oooh," Kol crooned, laughing as he shook his head, catching the smirk that formed on his brother's lips. "Somebody already made herself at home. Anyway, thank you sweet Caroline, I should get going. Though, I'd like if someone would open the door for me when I'm back." Kol flashed a sign of defeat.

Caroline shook her head as a smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, you can borrow my keys. I expect to get it back tomorrow morning," she said, handing him the keys and headed to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "Have fun!"

Klaus nodded reluctantly, much rather prefer Kol to sleep on the sidewalk. But Caroline was the one who handed him the keys, and he knew she has better judgments. "You hear her."

Kol buried the keys in his jacket pocket and headed towards the door, leaving his duffel bag on the couch. "It was nice to meet you, Caroline," he said, shouting a little so she can hear him from the kitchen. "And you too, nephew!" closing the door behind him.

"It's fun to have a brother?" the small voice spoke suddenly.

Klaus turned to Daniel and settle down beside him, "Well—sometimes," he said, eyes narrowed. "Why is that you asked?"

Daniel shrugged, "Just asking." He reached for the remote to switch off the TV and looked back at Klaus, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

Caroline lied in darkness, sprawled out on her bed. She checked her phone for the time, 3 am. It has been 3 hours tossing and turning on every corner of the bed. She turned the light of the little lamp next to her bed. She tossed back the covers and got up to stand next to the bed. It was possibly the comfiest bed she had ever been in, it was a bigger than the one she had, why couldn't she fall asleep?

She opened the door and looked down the hall. It was dark. Kol wasn't home yet. The kitchen was at the opposite end of the house, she tiptoed across, trying not to make any sound. A faint clanking noise from the kitchen startled her. If it's a thief, she had to protect herself. She looked around the living room for a weapon. The remote control was sitting next to Kol's duffel bag. She chose the remote control. As she peered around the corner, a figure flashed in front of her causing her to jump and let out a shriek.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," Klaus hold her about the waist to steady her.

Caroline found one of her hands holding his bare shoulder to keep her balance. Klaus upper body was bare, he was only wearing a sweatpants. Her eyes couldn't help but graze the flat planes of his torso. A light smattering of hair trailed down the center of his chest. She noticed he had a tattoo on his right arm and on his chest, a little above the heart. It was symbols she didn't understand. She pulled her hand back and run it down her face, trying to steady her breathing, "I thought it was a thief."

Klaus let go of his grip and laughed softly, "And you are planning on hit him with a remote?"

Caroline looked at the remote and smile embarrassedly. "There was nothing else to take," she said as she placed the remote back on the table.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Is there something wrong with your room?"

"No, it's great. Just couldn't sleep."

"I made tea," Klaus smirked as he turned towards the kitchen with her following behind.

Caroline leaned against the counter, her chin propped on her elbow, as she waited for Klaus to pour her a cup. Her long legs were on display beneath a pair of red sleep shorts, barely reaching past her thighs. A white tank top clung to her torso. Klaus could tell she wasn't wearing her bra. The whole thing left very little to the imagination.

"You couldn't sleep too?" she asked quietly, watching him pulled out another tea cup and added a bag to it before pouring the boiled water.

"Guess we're in the same boat," Klaus chuckled. He handed her the cup, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his back against the counter. His gave went to the cup she was slowly bringing to her lips.

They stood there for a few moments, leaning against the counter. Caroline realized they haven't really talked it out—about this whole scam. She didn't believe him when he said he could use a companion. She did this marriage for Daniel, but what was it truly for him.

Caroline cleared her throat, "Since I'm your wife—fake wife, you ought to be honest—with me."

Klaus nodded, understanding her question.

"This wasn't just Katherine's idea you are obeying. There's something more, tell me what is it?"

Klaus shrugged, tapping his fingers on the counter. If he wants to win her heart, might as well be honest now. "I don't really know," he laughed quietly. "I mean, I just have this—weird feeling—this urge to protect you." He sighed. He glance up at her, noticing that she was staring at him, deep in thought.

"I don't know, I guess when I saw you protecting Daniel, I want to protect you too," he said, placing the cup down and move closer towards her. Klaus cupped her face and said, "Just let me do that for you, please."

Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe under his stare. His hands on her face sent a chill down her spine. The suddenly she leaned toward him and placed her lips on his. She has been craving for his lips since yesterday.

Klaus jerked in surprise at the contact. It took a moment for him to realize what was even happening. She was kissing him, so he kissed her back, deeply and passionately. He followed her lead and covering her lips with his own. They were just as soft as he remembered. His hand slid up from her cheek to tangle in her hair. He pushed her head a bit closer to his own, feeling like she wasn't close enough. As he did, her mouth opened slightly and he slid his tongue between her lips. She tasted warm and sweet, like the tea they drank. The longer he kissed her, the more he craved. He had no idea why she had started this but it felt right, this is clearly a head start of a relationship, a real one.

Caroline placed the cup down as she moved her hands to gently rest on his torso. Her hands move down slowly, feathering around. Caroline could feel his erection on her stomach.

They stared into each other's eyes, both searching for an answer to what had just happened. Neither of them said a word, the only sound was their breathlessness from kissing. Caroline broke the silence by kissing him again. Klaus was taken aback for a second when he felt her kiss again; it was like she's giving him permission. Their kiss was passionate but it was also slow and sweet, Klaus took his time kissing her, tasting her slowly, enjoying the way her hand pulled his hair gently or how her tongue matched his.

He could feel her breath changing when he placed a hand in her lower back pressing her closer to him, a gasp escaped her mouth. Her hands were all over him. Her body melting against his caused him to moan. His lips move from her lips to her chin and down to her neck, Caroline tilted her head behind as his lips set her skin on blazing fire. She wanted him so much she had no idea how she had restrained herself, building walls higher and higher each day.

Her fingers got lost in his hair and she slowly pulled him back to her mouth, she wanted to kiss him again and again. Caroline gasped when she felt his hands on her bare skin under her tank top but she felt his doubt, Klaus hesitated for a second. Instead Caroline kissed him with urgency and passion, reaching for his jaw. Klaus took it as a permission, as he moved his hand over the side of her exquisite body, taking in the softness of her skin. He lifted her up in a swift and placed her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around him as she pulled him closer. His hands moved up to cup her breast, squeezing it lightly and she gasped into his deep kiss, it made him smile.

The sound of keys jingling broke them apart. Caroline could hear the irritated growl that left Klaus's lips. Both of them turned to where the sound came from. Kol was leaning on the doorway, with his jacket half hanging off his shoulders and his arms cross around his chest.

"Well, well," he lips quirking up into a patronizing smirk as he set his eyes on the two flushed forms, one against and one on the counter. "Don't stop on my account."

* * *

**Did you like it? It's a really long chapter to keep you till next week. Like I have mention before, I don't update on weekends but considering that I'm starting work and I will be really exhausted by the end of the day, I will be updating only on weekends. Really sorry! And for those of you, who were waiting for Klaus and Caroline's wedding, I'm sorry again but it's a scam. They can't have a wedding after the commotion, Tyler and Vicki would know. I hope I made it clear with Matt's gossip article. But we will have Rebekah's wedding and that will probably be in Chapter 7 or 8. I had their family weekend half-written but not done yet. Anyway, please tell me what you think about it? I scared I was too long-winded.**

**Have a good weekend, x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh dear! I know this has been long! And to that one follower, you gave me motivation to update! Like I have mention previously, I have started working. It's crazy! Everyday I come home pretty exhausted drained to the max. I had to run errands on weekends, hence the lack of time to write. I had half this chapter written in March. I felt bad for not updating so I decided to make an ending to this chapter, to keep you guys for awhile. Be warned that it's going to be draggy and boring. I'm really sorry!**

* * *

Caroline jolted up from her bed. She looked around before checking her phone. It was 10 in the morning. How did she sleep pass her alarm clock? She jumped off her bed and speed into Daniel's room to check on him. He would be late for school, but to her surprised, the bed was empty. She swung Klaus's room door open, didn't even bothering to knock, and found it empty too. She went back to her room to grab her room, dialing Klaus's number.

"Hello, love!" he answered on the first ring.

"Klaus!" Caroline almost yell. "Where—where are you? Where is Daniel?"

"Relax, sweetheart. I took him to school today. You were sound asleep, didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you," Caroline sighed relieve. "I'll go pick him up later."

"No need the trouble. I'll pick him up. I left you a note on the counter. There's breakfast too. Pamper yourself today. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Caroline wondered. Oh yes, the family weekend! Her adrenaline rush come running back. "Oh. Yes. But—but Klaus, I'm the housewife. I should be doing the house chores unless you decide to give me back my editor post."

"There's no need to rush into that, love. Alright now, I have a meeting to get back to. Go enjoy yourself."

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline clamped her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know—"

Klaus cut her before she could continue, "No worries, sweetheart. Now hang up."

"You know there's an end button on your phone," Caroline said cooly.

"There's one on yours too," Caroline could feel Klaus smirked on the other side. "I'll hang up once you hang up."

"Klaus! What're we—in junior high?"

Klaus laughed on the other side, "Hang up, love."

"Fine! Bye Klaus!" Caroline said, before pressing the red button END. She huffed and smiled at the same time before walking over to the kitchen counter to find the note.

It wasn't a note on the counter; it was an envelope with her name on it. She opens it and found a few booking reservations to hair salon, boutiques, etc. She scoffed when she reads the name of the shops; Gerrad Bollei, Louboutin, Hermes, Sephora, NARS, etc. "Seriously Klaus?!"

It seemed like he could hear her, a text from him came through. "_Enjoy your day! Your driver, Marcel is ready downstairs._"

"_You and I are going to have a talk!_" Caroline replied. She waited for a few minutes but he didn't reply, so she threw her phone into her bag and went to get ready.

* * *

It was already 6pm when Caroline entered Gerrad Bollei, the last visit of her day. To her surprise, this was the only shop that greeted her by her name, her real name. The others had greeted her by Mrs Mikaelson, no doubt, Klaus left his account number too.

"Caroline, I presume?" the hairdresser greeted her. "I'm Paul, a good friend of Klaus."

"Hi Paul," Caroline replied. "Well, Klaus told me to come here. I was thinking—"

Paul interjected, "I know what you are thinking. Leave it to me." Paul smiled, looking at her from the mirror before walking off to retrieve the needed equipments.

"Oh," Caroline said as he walked off.

By the time Paul was done with her hair, it was already 8pm. Indeed Paul knows what she wants. He had her curls digital perm and packed some creams for her to maintain the curls, and like the other shops, he said he would credit Klaus's account. She thanked him before leaving.

Once Caroline got in to the car and told Marcel to head home, she checked her phone and to her surprise, there were 14 missed calls, for none other than Klaus Mikaelson. She was about to return his call when the 15 came.

"Caroline, finally!" Klaus said before she even responded.

"I'm so sorry! The phone was in my bag, didn't hear it ring at all," Caroline said, hoping it ends Klaus's worries. "I'm on my way home."

"Well, when you are settled, meet me for dinner at Picholine. I'm already on my way there with Daniel. I've already informed Marcel.

"Oh, " Caroline said as she looked up to the rearview mirror at Marcel. He just nodded. "Alright, give me 20 minutes." However, the car came to a stop, so Caroline looked out the window, before realizing she has already reach the apartment. "No, make it 10. See you there." Caroline hanged up without waiting for Klaus to respond.

Marcel helped her carry the bags into the house while she rushed to her room to change. Her hair is perfect, so she didn't have to waste time fixing her hair. She reached for one of the bags on the floor, Givenchy, and pulled out a white halter neck dress. She put it on, checked herself on the mirror before slipping on her sliver Louboutin heels and leave. The dress was meant for tomorrow but she didn't know Klaus's family 'weekend dinner' will be like, so she bought 5 different dresses that were meant for different occasions. Just in case.

Caroline entered Picholine and the waiter directed her to a table at the VIP section. It seems as though everyone knows who she is. She was greeted by the loud Daniel who made everyone turned towards them. Daniel stood on his chair while Klaus stood up, kissing her cheek before helping her seat.

"Daniel, behave!" Caroline whispered, before turning to Klaus and said, "Aren't kids not allowed here?"

"We are the exception," Klaus smiled. "By the way, you look beyond beautiful. Exquisite!"

Caroline blushed, "Thanks to you, made good use of your account! And—" Caroline pointed a finger to him, "If you continue pampering me like this, I'm going to need you to double up my pay. These 2 weeks off paid leave is not going to be able to cover all this expenses."

"Caroline, listen." Klaus stood up straight.

"No Klaus, you listen!" Caroline said but looked around before continuing. "You are doing me a favor. When I win the court case, I hope I win, this ends together. You have to stop showering me with gifts. I'm your editor, not your wife. I mean—we kissed—"

"Come, Caroline," Klaus interrupted, knowing that whatever she's going to say next will bring down the mood he expected tonight. "Let's not argue about this, Caroline. It's a pleasant evening. Now, on to a more mannered subject, how was your day?"

Caroline smiled, understanding his intention, "Well no, you tell me how your day was? How was your meeting?"

The dinner went on smoothly, with constant laughing and teasing. Not forgetting, the little kid who occasionally pops up random questions.

* * *

After bidding goodnight to Daniel, Klaus went to Caroline's room. He leans on the door frame as he watches her pack. "Our flight is at 9am tomorrow. It will be a long flight."

"Uhuh," Caroline answered with her back still towards Klaus.

"What's the matter, darling? Do you feel ill?"

Caroline could feel her heart turned over. The panic died and she was so sure that everything would turn out all right that the color flooded back into her cheeks.

"It's just the 'excitement' of meeting your family," she said.

"Oh, they are going to love you. Don't worry about it. Elijah and I had it all sorted out." He grinned. "Don't forget that from now on you're under my protection."

She froze in silence, his words bringing her back to the reality of the situation. "Klaus—"

"Caroline, let it come to you," he said unexpectedly. "This marriage is fake, but perhaps one day, it will be real. Let me court you. " He picked up her hand and kissed it, "I fancy you. So let me have this opportunity."

* * *

It was 5pm when they reached London. The time difference, the long flight and jet lagged caused Daniel to be grumpy. Caroline carried him, soothing him while they walked to get their luggage bags. As they exited, Klaus was greeted by Elijah. Next to him was a slim figure lady, twirling her long brown curls with her fingers. A little smaller than her, with hazel brown eyes with sparkle, and thick, glossy brown curls that were waist length.

"Brother," Klaus said, as Elijah helped him with the bags.

"I hope the flight went well," Elijah replied with a smile, as he watches the little figure on Caroline arms stirred. He, for one, understands the trouble of having a kid. "Oh Caroline, this is my wife, Katherine." Elijah placed a hand behind the slim figure lady's back.

"Hi!" Katherine exclaimed, taking a step to hug Caroline and Daniel briefly. "And hi Klaus, it seems ages since I last saw you."

"Well, I think you are much occupied with your newborns," Klaus smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

Katherine responded with a smile, while she took Caroline's arm in a friendly fashion and guided her to the car.

* * *

"Oh look, finally the prodigal son is back," a woman, Caroline assumed to be Mrs Mikaelson, exclaimed. Mrs Mikaelson was on the slightly plump side and motherly-looking. She had Klaus's dirty blonde hair, but it was cut shoulder length in a rather chic modern style. "And you must be Caroline," she said. "You must be tired and hungry. Let me take you to your son's room and once you've freshened up a little come down and I'll get both of you something to eat."

Daniel's room was small but pretty, and it had a minute bathroom with a shower and toilet built into one corner. She used the bathroom and combed her hair, smoothed down her dress and gave Daniel a quick bath.

Klaus was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs as they descended the wide polished wood stairs. "I'll sort the rooms later. My mother doesn't know about this charade," Klaus whispered as she joined him. "Now, I'm to show you the way to the kitchen. My mother had a meal waiting for us."

"How are you feeling, big guy?" Klaus said, as he picked Daniel up who is half-conscious.

"Tired," Daniel mumbled on Klaus's shoulder.

Like the rest of the house the kitchen was very up-to-date and beautiful. Mrs Mikaelson was attending to a casserole in the glass-fronted wall oven, answering Caroline's murmured worry about going to a lot of trouble with a cheerful, "No trouble, dear. We expected you to arrive after tea, so I kept some for you. I hope you like chicken and rice casserole. It's Klaus's favorite."

Caroline said she was sure she would, and on tasting it at the small table in the kitchen could say with all sincerity it was delicious. She had half expected to find a housekeeper in charge, because obviously the Mikaelson had quite a lot of money. But evidently, Klaus's mother preferred to run her own home, or at least to do the cooking.

She placed three glass bowls in front of them containing chocolate mousse and cream, and then said, "Well, I'll have you three to eat in peace. When you've finished, you know where to find us all."

"By the way, where's Rebekah?" asked Klaus.

"She went out to get some groceries." His mother smiled. "She should be back in a while."

Klaus smiled in return and nodded, and then his mother went out and left the three of them alone.

"You have a big house, Klaus." Daniel said, breaking the silent. "Why didn't you stay here?"

"My family and I shifted to New York to build the company when I was 10. After my father passed down the company to me, he decided to get back to the old peaceful life."

"Is New York not peaceful?" Daniel asked.

Klaus and Caroline laughed, but got interrupted by the knock on the door and a young woman was leaning on the door frame. "I thought I heard a kid," she exclaimed, walking towards Klaus to hug him. "Hi brother, you are finally home!"

"Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah," said Klaus, turning the girl to face Caroline. "And that is her son, Daniel."

"I didn't believe Kol," she said, "but now I do. I believe you were quite a hit." She moved herself next to Daniel, "hello kiddo, I'm Aunt Rebekah."

"Hello," Daniel answered with chocolate mousse at the side of his mouth. "My name is Daniel."

"Well—are you done with your chocolate? I have people who can't wait to meet you."

"Yeah," Daniel pushed his bowl a side. "Mom, can I go with Aunt Rebekah?"

Caroline smiled, wiping Daniel's mouth with a wet tissue, "Sure, but promise to be nice."

"Thanks mom!" Daniel hugged Caroline before jumping down the chair and following Rebekah exit the kitchen, leaving two of them alone.

"Rebekah is my only sister. Her fiancé should be here too. You have met Elijah, Katherine and Kol. You'll meet Finn and Sage and their daughters later. I have yet to meet Katherine's newborns. Henrik should be here soon."

"Do they stay here?"

"No—Elijah's family is from NY like us. Kol's a nomad. Rebekah and Stefan have a house in Italy too, they move from here to there once a while. Finn bought a house a mile or so down the coast, at the bach, few months ago. Finn and Sage prefer to have their family there rather than cram into this when we we're all here for celebrations. Henrik lives in college."

Caroline asked about the children and he told her Katherine had twins, a boy and a girl, in the order, and their names were Ian and Nina, both aged 1. Finn and Sage had two daughters, Candice, 9 and Claire, 7.

"You'll get the family sorted out as you meet them," Klaus said as he got up and made some coffee, then suggested they should drink it in the other room with the family. Caroline agreed, helping him put the cups on the tray as he carried them into the living room, preceding her down the wide hall.

Caroline was introduced to Rebekah's fiancé, Stefan, first. At the corner of the living room, Daniel had joined other kids on the floor assembling train tracks. Katherine had her daughter on her arms, cradling her as she drinks from the milk bottle, while her son was next to Daniel chewing on a toy. The other two girls, Caroline assumed to be Candice and Claire was teaching Daniel how to connect the tracks.

Mr and Mrs Mikaelson was nowhere on sight.

"Don't tell me you're pining to go back to work!" Rebekah said, breaking Caroline out from her trance.

"I'm so bored at home, I could almost rearrange everything in the house," Caroline retorted. "I don't see how anyone can idle away their time for more than a few weeks."

"I can! After I get married, I'm going to the longest honeymoon anyone ever had!" Rebekah said, leaning against Stefan's chest.

"Oh, she already has a long list of places to visit." Stefan said, kissing Rebekah's head. "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

Caroline eyes widened suddenly, as she turned to Klaus next to her for helped. Klaus placed his hand on top of hers, "Oh, we haven't thought of it yet. Things are pretty hectic now."

"Oh dear brother!" Rebekah exclaimed. "That's not how you treat your wife! No matter how busy you are, you must spend time with your wife and son. Stepson, son—it's the same."

"Hold your horses, girl," Katherine chimed in suddenly. "Pretty sure Klaus already has something on his mind. He's just not telling."

Caroline smiled at Katherine, before looking at Klaus. Since Elijah knows about their charade, she's sure that he didn't hide it from his wife.

"Oh well, the Mikaelsons are always full of surprise," a voice came from the door. "How are you Caroline?"

Caroline turned to find Kol walking in the living room, swinging a bottle of beer on his right hand with a younger boy trailing behind.

"Henrik," Klaus stood up, stretching his arms for an embrace. The younger boy returned before extending a hand to Caroline. "Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson."

"Hey! The youngest Mikaelson goes to Nina," Katherine teased.

Everyone laughed as the children tilted their heads to see what happen before continuing on their toys.

* * *

The kids were put to bed after dinner. Looking with interest at Klaus's father, she could barely see a resemblance; his father's hair had been darker and was now almost entirely grey. His handshake was firm, but she noticed that his movements were slow and he seemed glad to subside again into the armchair after dinner. She barely spoke to Mr Mikaelson, as he was quiet and constantly glaring at Kol for his unmannered behavior.

"So—which room should I sleep in?" Caroline asked as Klaus tucked Daniel in.

"Either one. I don't mind splitting the bed with you," Klaus said with a smirked on his face.

"Klaus," Caroline gently pushed him. "I'm serious. I'm tired."

"Well, you can sleep here. If you want me—for anything—my door is the one opposite."

Caroline stared at him. How did he turn from devil to saint in a minute? Klaus was looking at her, quizzically amused, and waiting for her reaction. Caroline swung round and picked up her bag. "Lead the way. I'm only doing this because no one knows about our charade. And if Rebekah finds me here, I'm not sure how you will survive tomorrow," she said, causing him to laugh as he walked towards the other room.

Caroline entered his room, noticing a big different between Daniel's room and his. Klaus's room was all dark and antique. "How long have you not stay here?" Caroline asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Why do you ask?" Klaus said as he hopped on the bed.

"This looks—old fashioned."

"They are almost the same sets I have in my apartment."

"Well—aren't you dark and gloomy?" Caroline teased, as she placed her bag on a chair and rummaged for her pyjamas. "Shit?!"

"What?" Klaus asked, sitting up from his sleeping position.

"I forgot my pyjamas! Oh gawd, Caroline!" she said, hitting her own forehead.

Klaus laughed, "Oh love, don't hurt yourself. Do you have anything else you could wear to sleep?"

"No! They are—dress, dress, shoes, shorts, blouse, jacket, dress, jeans, dress—"

"Wear your dress to sleep," Klaus said as he got up from the bed, moving to the wardrobe so she could unpack.

"Are you insane, Klaus? These dresses are made to wear to be seen, not to sleep. And they are Ellie Saab, Versace—"

"Here," Klaus threw her one of his shirt. "Wear this. I doubt you could wear my pants but this should be long enough." Klaus removed his top as he moved to the bathroom. Caroline saw his back and was instantly reminded of one particular night incident. She growled under her breathe, "Easy Caroline, easy! We are just sharing bed, we are not sleeping together!"

Caroline was almost done unpacking when Klaus came out, a towel clinging at the bottom, leaving his torso bare, and hair dripping wet.

"Finally, you're done!" Caroline said, trying to distract herself from him, hurrying pass to the bathroom, avoiding him from seeing her red blush cheeks.

When Caroline came out, Klaus was already on the bed with only sweatpants and a sketchpad on his hand. Klaus turned to look at her, and she was certain that her cheek blushed again.

"Well, it fits you well." Klaus grinned.

"Uh—yea," Caroline said, turning away as she moved towards the dressing table. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"Admiring my view," Klaus chuckled.

Caroline scoffed. "If this is you flirting, courting, whatever you call it, you suck at it."

"I can show you better."

Caroline turned, glaring daggers at him, "Don't make me change my mind about being in the same room as you."

Klaus laughed, lifting both his hands up as a sign of defeat. He told himself that he will court her slowly, so he wasn't going to rush into anything like she was a random woman. If he manages to make her trust him, believe in, count on him, he's very sure that soon she will open up to him. He placed his sketchpad on the bedside table and slip in under the covers.

Caroline joined him, minutes later, switching off the side lamps.

"Comfortable, love?" Klaus asked, turning to his side to face her.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled as she turned to face him. They were facing each other now. Caroline adjusted her pillow before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Klaus."

Klaus knew she was exhausted, energy drained to the max but he needed to ask her. "How did you find my family?"

Caroline didn't open her eyes, but answered in her sleep, "I like them. And no, I don't regret coming here, if that's what you are going to ask. Daniel is really having fun. It's good that he has companies around his age."

Klaus smiled to himself, "Well—are you having a good time yourself? I have places yet to bring you."

Caroline opened her eyes slightly to smile, before shutting it again, snuggling the cover closer to her. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Sure love, goodnight." Klaus watched her a moment before closing his own eyes.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY! That's all I can give you meantime. I'm really sorry if the chapter is dull and boring. I have so much planned but I can't write it out. I wanted to give you something good to keep you till my next update which is unknown but I don't even have more than two hours with my computer. I have been constantly going out. I'm really sorry! Send me ideas, reviews, what you hope to read next—it gives me motivation! Thank you!**


	7. Author's note

Before I begin, here's million apologies! I have abandoned this fiction for a very long time. I promised you that I will update but I didn't. And I gave you a crappy chapter before I went on hiatus again. I'm disappointed with myself. Work is hell. Everytime I switch on my laptop, it's just to download and watch TVD and then I'm off to do chores.

So I promise I will update next week. I wrote a little while waiting for TVD to download two days ago. I just have to read it again, write a little more, edit here and there before posting. I'm hoping I would be able to change your views on my story because I think I ruined it with my latest chapter. Really sorry! So..thank you for still sticking with me! I promise I will give a better klaroline fiction since JP isn't shipping it. So sorry and thank you! Till the coming week, mwah! x


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello hello! Here you go with updates!**

* * *

Although it was barely eight o'clock, the sky was vivid blue and the sun shone down with sufficient warmth for her to be comfortable outdoors in a short sleeved jersey dress. Caroline leaned against the edge of the railing and wondered how the Mikaelsons' could leave such a beautiful place. It's her second day in London and Klaus promised to bring her explore before the family dinner tonight.

The window clicked behind her and she swung round to see Klaus.

"I called for you," he said, "but you didn't hear."

"When I'm outside, I can't hear anything. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes," Klaus smiled with his hand under her elbow, he guided her out of the room and down the stairs. "Are you sure you've no regrets?" he asked suddenly.

"Why should I have regrets now when I didn't have them yesterday?" Caroline stopped walking. "What's going on Klaus?"

"I just thought—that—if—you—"

"At this moment I—" she moistened her lips "at this moment, I feel happy being here. Thank you for bringing me. Wait—do you regret bring me here?"

"No," he said vehemently, and with an unexpectedness that took her breath away, kissed her full on the mouth. It was so brief a contact that it was over before she had a chance to respond and in a way she was glad, for even the thought of his kiss set her pulses on fire. "Thank you."

"Now, let's have some breakfast," Klaus said cheerfully. "I have a lot of places to show you."

* * *

"Caroline, Sage and I will be bringing the girls to the park after this. And they would—"

"And we would love to have Daniel come along with us," Candice and Claire said in unison, interrupting their father.

"—yes, they would love to have Daniel join them, if you allow." Finn said.

"Sure—Klaus—and I—are ," she hesitated.

The girls shriek before quickly finished their breakfast, mumbling a few words to Daniel as they munched.

"That's great!" Rebekah chipped in, "Caroline and I need some pampering session!"

"Sorry little sister," Klaus said, placing his fork down. "Initially my planned was to bring Caroline to explore London. Knowing that Daniel will have a rather good time out at the park than museums, please take care of him while Caroline and I excuse ourselves for some adventures," smirking before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"You're welcome, brother." Finn said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Ugh, go ahead. But Caroline, I assure you that you will have a better time with me than him," she retorted before taking a bite of her cake, resulting a giggle from Nina.

"Oo, someone seems to understand Aunt Rebekah," Katherine said, tickling her baby girl making her giggles aloud in the dining room.

* * *

London Eye was their last stop before Klaus brought her to Café Montpeliano for lunch.

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?"

"Yes," Caroline smiled widely, "and all this walking is making me so hungry. But—as much as I enjoy your company and this little adventure we have, we need to get back home soon. We have a dinner tonight and I want to look at my best. I don't want to look—trashy."

Klaus laughed, "Sweetheart, you never looked trashy. Nasty but classy."

"Hey!" Caroline laughed, reaching to give him an arm-whack but Klaus caught her hand, placing a kiss on it before resting their hands on the table.

"You're the most beautiful woman a man in my position could ever have."

"Good to know," Caroline said, before gesturing for the waiter, hiding her blazing red cheeks at the same time.

* * *

Caroline pulled on her Ellie Saab dress. Its folds hugged her slim figure and accentuated her small waist. The dress was of azure shot silk in a faintly Oriental design, with a thigh-high split along one side that revealed her well shaped legs as she moved. The appealing result gave her some little comfort. She was told it would be a family dinner but by the sound of it, it seems that Mikael Mikaelson invited the entire London.

Caroline moved to the dressing table, settling for smudging some smoky-coloured eyeshadown over her eyelids and outlining her lips with coral lipstick.

"You look—beautiful mom!"

Caroline looked up to see Daniel standing behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open.

"You don't look so bad yourself, big guy!" she turned around and bends down to help straighten his tie.

"I second that, mommy looks ravishing and you look like a grown man," Klaus said as he entered the room, closing the door behind.

"Aren't we a beautiful family?" Daniel giggled and pulled both of them down for a hug. "Is it true that Klaus will be my father?"

Caroline was surprise. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Claire said Klaus is my step-father," Daniel looked up to Klaus. "Is it true?"

Klaus adjusted his blazer before squatting down to Daniel's height, "Well—I told you I could be your father figure if you needed one."

"Does that mean I can call you daddy like every kid in the world? Does that mean I don't have to call Tyler my father?" Daniel asked, holding onto Klaus's shoulder as he tries to get closer to Klaus.

"Er—yeah," Klaus looked up to Caroline then back to Daniel, "as you wish."

"Okay, you shall be my father then," Daniel hugged Klaus around his neck like Klaus is a plush toy. "Daddy."

"Well—aren't you forgetting someone?" Caroline said, placing both her hands on her waist like she was angry.

"I love you mommy." Daniel turned to Caroline and hugged her legs. "As much as I love this family, I saw pretty cookie monsters cupcakes downstairs! And we have to hurry up before the other kids eat them!" Daniel raced to the door, "hurry up!"

"We will be right behind you big guy, I need a few words with your mom first."

Daniel nodded before closing the door behind him and ran down the stairs, catching up with Candice and Claire.

"So—it seems like your family invited the entire city?" Caroline said as she adjusted Klaus's tie and blazer.

"Well-father loves to show off." Klaus holded her hands, "does this whole idea of family frightened you?"

Caroline sighed, "what frightens me most is the case I have to face in 2 weeks. All these are distractions, and—I love it."

"So—this is not just for show?" Klaus locked eyes with Caroline. "Does this mean you're going to give us a try?"

"Why are you interrogating me like Daniel?" Caroline smiled weakly before placing both her hands on Klaus's place,"yes—Niklaus Mikaelson. If you worry again, I might change my mind."

Klaus moved forward to kiss her lips but she hold his face back, "no no, we're not at that stage yet," she teased.

Klaus chuckled, "alright then, we will play it your way Mrs Caroline Mikaelson." He placed a kiss on her cheeks and lingered awhile to hear her breathing.

* * *

The house till the terrace was crowded with people, the lights blazed and people stood about in groups, making polite conversation. Every eye was on Caroline as Klaus steered her through the crowd. Klaus was introducing her to the first group of people and she fixed a careful smile on her face to make the expected response. The smile became genuine as she recognized the blonde guy by the corner of the champagne table, Stefan.

Rebekah swept her up in a cloud of flowery perfume and her greeting was warm as their cheeks touched, then Stefan gripped her hand in both of his. "How's the tour?"

"It was—terrific!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes dramatically. "Thank goodness! My dear brother does know how to be a husband!"

"You need to learn how to be a wife and perhaps mother in a year time, do seek my beautiful Caroline," Klaus retorted, resulting a smack from Rebekah.

"Easy there sister, you don't want the citizens to think you're an abusive child."

Rebekah sighed, "Why did mother invite these people here even? It's supposed to be a family dinner not a ball." Rebekah curled her hands in Stefan's arm and leaned on his shoulder. "I foresee my wedding to be a really huge event."

"It's good isn't it? The attentions you will get?" Elijah joined them from behind with a champagne class on his right hand and Katherine on his left.

"Thank you brother, I know I look fab!" Rebekah imitate and rolled her eyes.

Stefan laughed and placed a protective hand around his wife, "Enough there, stop teasing my wife."

"Close, but not there yet Stefan," Katherine teased. "On to a more mannered subject on how Caroline looks beautiful in her Ellie Saab and Rebekah in her elegant—I believe Valentino. And me—" she looks down at herself, "I have ruined my Donnatela Versace with post-pregnancy fats."

Elijah cupped her face, "I still adore you, my wife."

There were glasses clicking that pulled their attention from the conversation. Esther was at the top of the staircase with Mikael leaning on the edge of the railing.

"Welcome everyone," she announced. "My husband and I really appreciate the time you have spared to join us tonight. The celebration tonight is not just one but a few. First and foremost, you should by now know that my only daughter, Rebekah is engaged to Stefan Salvatore, and the wedding will be held in 2 months."

Esther paused while everyone applauded and cheered for Rebekah. Rebekah and Stefan lifted their champagne glasses as a sign of thank you.

"Secondly, I manage to get my busy children from all around the world to be back in London. I have Elijah and Katherine back from NYC with their two newborn twins, Ian and Nina. I have Niklaus and his newlywed wife, Caroline and her son, Daniel. And not to forget, Kol from—"

"I'm currently in Barcelona, mother!" Kol finished, resulting a loud cheer from him.

Esther smiled while Mikael groaned under his breath. "My little Henrik from Yale and Finn's family, you should know, who runs the Mikaelson corporation in London."

Everyone applauded again.

"Thank you for coming to our family event. Please join us at the hall for dinner." Esther gestured to the left.

Esther placed a hand on her husband's chest, "Relax Mikael. Enjoy today."

* * *

Caroline wandered happily through the terrace when Klaus hugged her from behind, giving her a fright.

"You disappeared,"he said. "But I knew I'd find you here."

"Do you want me?"

"Certainly." He caught her hand and swung it backwards and forwards as he spoke. "I've got used to having you around. Do you know that for the past 24 hours, we've hardly been an hour apart except for showering! But you are most welcome to join me in shower."

Caroline laughed, "I thought you'd welcome being away from me for a bit."

"On the contrary. You're a stimulating companion."

"Me stimulating? No one's ever said that before."

"But you are," Klaus persisted. "And you're restful too. I think that's your main attraction. Your tranquility?"

Klaus put his arm around her shoulder, "I enjoy you being my Mrs Mikaelson."

Chattering gaily, she twined an arm through his waist.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 7. I'm sorry for the weak and little updates. I'm sorry about the abrupt growing feeling of Caroline. In the following chapter, I'll write more about Caroline's growing feelings. For now, I want you guys to have the klaroline love. I'm happy that Candice Accola is engaged to Joseph King but I'm also afraid that because of the engagement, the crossover of the character Caroline and Klaus wouldn't be intense. And the fact that Phoebe Tonkins/Hayley is single, and Julie Plec assure us that Klaus and Hayley has chemistry, I'm sure that JP will kill our klaroline ship. Sigh. Well, lets just pray that we will still get sweet cheesy romantic klaroline scene in Season 5 and The Originals. For now, have a great weekend. X**

**Please review, thank you!**


End file.
